Dolor
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: ITAXSASU MPREG ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Itachi no hubiese...? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si en lugar de luchar como hermanos, liberaran algo más grande que el odio y sed de venganza? ¿Cómo es posible que luego de haberle hecho eso le dejara solo? ¿Qué hará Sasuke Uchiha cuando se entere lo que su hermano le dejo, como otra razón de existencia?
1. Chapter 1 Un cambio de planes

**Dolor. by Aurora la maga.**

Summary:

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Itachi no hubiese...? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si en lugar de luchar como hermanos, liberaran algo más grande que el odio y sed de venganza? ¿Cómo es posible que luego de haberle hecho eso le dejara solo? ¿Qué hará Sasuke Uchiha cuando se entere lo que su hermano le dejo, como otra razón de existencia?

ItaSasu

**Un fan fic guiado por el anime, no es en parte fiel al anime, pero si toma una escena de los hermanos... Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de el creador yo solamente los tome para aplicar un extraño cuento.**

**Para las curiosas, es un ItachiXSasuke, espero les agrade, perdón a las que no gustan de violaciones o angustias y del MPREG y maltratos (Sadomasoquismo) **

Author's Notes:

**Hola muchahcas quiero primero aclararles algo… este fic originalmente fue hecho por Tama chan y debo confesarles que era yo solo que con otro nombre ToT y si no me creen pues pregúntense por que tengo este escrito si ya fue borrado hace siglos hahaha! En fin nenas quise retomarlo por que recuerdo que tenia muchos comentarios y expectativas, pero igual espero que aun lo sigan, tratare de seguir este ritmo de escritura ya que mi lado oscuro lo escribia… alístense por que vengo con nuevas locuras y pues claro mas madura… en fin que lo disfruten, se que el tema o mas bien la pareja esvieja pero espero darles un buen show!**

**Se aprecia mucho las lecturas y por favor no e acusen de plagio por que es 100% mio al igual que Perdoname y vínculos…. Pero no los logre seguir por que ya no pude entrar a la cuenta de tama-chan u.u Lo lamento por eso u.u en fin ahí les va el primer capitulo espero les atrape y agrade.**

**OJO INCESTO Y VIOLACION! Y MPREG ESO ES LO QUE LEERAN Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA SOND E MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

_Un cambio de planes._

_-¿Cómo iba a saber que... ahg... Su propósito era otro jahg?, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿có...Cómo caí en su juego y porque me hace esto ahhgg?-_ Eran los pensamientos de Sasuke su respiración se entrecortaba y sus jadeos eran fuertes, intento acallar sus gemidos pero aquellas expertas manos lujuriosas masajeaban a su gusto su cuerpo mientras que en su trasero un hinchado pene perforaba una desgarrada y sangrante entrada, sus fluidos recorrían todo lo largo de sus piernas, estaba de pie pegado de frente a la pared.-_No... No puedes dejar que termine de... ahh, ahhhh.-_

Sus ojos se nublaron el maldito elixir que había bañado su cuerpo para que Itachi le estuviera violando de esa descomunal forma le hizo por fin cegar su pudor, se entrego pero aún así trato de analizar como había sucedido todo...

=(********)=

_El ansiado encuentro se llevaría en unas horas todo estaba listo Itachi permanecía sentado y muy bien acomodado haciendo recuerdos de la juventud suya y la de su hermano, algo lo atormentaba y era el hecho que ahora tenía que enfrentar a Sasuke, no solo para tratar de heredarle su poder sino que también para hacer actos que él jamás se aprobaría. Las ordenes de Madara fueron claras debía hacerlo aunque no tuviese sentido todo aquello, tendría que ser muy malo con su hermano menor antes de siquiera perder la visión aunque esta ya estaba sumamente deteriorada con tanta utilización y la práctica de sus poderes, su rostro parecía triste y un tanto nostálgico estaba claro que este sería su fin, tenía que morir pero... ¿Y si hubiere otra alternativa? ¿Si pudiese darse el chance de contarle todo a su hermano? ¿Y protegerlo con todo el amor insano que había despertado aquel Uchiha? Tantas cosas surcaron su cabeza no quería pero tenía que luchar para hacer de su hermano un mejor sujeto un muchacho tremendamente fuerte que tal vez pudiera ver lo que se estaba tramando en la cabeza de Madara el cual no muy lejos de ahí observaba todo._

_El momento llego su pequeño hermano se presento, quedo impresionado de la apariencia que este tenía, ¿En donde había quedado su pequeño Otouto? Este ya era un hombre a pesar de sus 16 años, su cuerpo era recio su mirada completamente insana y desquiciantemente profunda y sexy como la suya propia... Se deleito con aquella apariencia y sintió el odio con el que le miraba Sasuke, esto le cambió la perspectiva, quizás Madara había escogido bien sus ordenes, poseer a su hermano sería un deleite y más aún sabiendo que podría funcionar el sello que Orochimaru dejo en él... El asunto era averiguar si lo iba a activar por sí solo y sacar a esa víbora de su interior._

_Itachi elevo su rostro observo con suma malicia a su hermano y enseguida noto las aspas desarrolladas en los ojos de su hermano no pudo evitar preguntar__**.- Ese Sharingan... ¿Qué tanto puedes ver con ellos?-**__ La voz del mayor resonó con eco en toda aquel lugar._

**_-¿Cuánto puedo ver con ellos?-_**_Cuestionó complacido Sasuke y movilizando con lentitud su cuerpo hasta posarse al frente del de cabellos largos al cual observo asesinamente y finalizo diciendo__**.- Lo que estoy viendo ahora... Itachi, es tú muerte.-**__ El clima se torno tenso por varios segundos, Itachi cerró un momento los ojos y suspiro diciendo._

**_-¿Mi muerte, he?-_**_Abrió de nuevo los ojos y de un movimiento casi extraordinario como la pura luz ya estaba al lado de Sasuke.- __**Bien entonces... hagamos que suceda.-**__ Dijo con esa voz grave y profunda, Sasuke sonrió un poco pues por lo que tanto había luchado en toda su vida por fin se consumaba y la lucha inicio, el trabajo de Itachi era hacer que Sasuke activara el sello en su interior ese era el momento perfecto para iniciar parte de sus objetivos la lucha fue en unos segundos, golpes piruetas y Kunais hasta incluso la espada de Sasuke salió a relucir pero nada sirvió contra la velocidad de Itachi el cual con facilidad esquivaba y lanzaba de un golpe a Sasuke al otro extremo de la enorme habitación, por fin Sasuke inicio su primer movimiento hizo una serie de sellos e invoco el Shidori, Itachi aumento su mirada, descubrió que el menor haría un flujo con ese Shidori y efectivamente Itachi se elevo en un salto para esquivar el siguiente ataque, pero para su impresión arriba en el techo estaba él, esperándole con la Shokuto desenvainada, el rostro del mayor fue de impresión y el de su hermano de risa ganadora, Sasuke atravesaba a Itachi el cual enseguida cayó al piso de espaldas y siendo visto con enfado por su hermano mientras presionaba mas su catana en su pecho, este hablo serio y molesto._

_-__**Tengo algo que preguntarte.-**__ Le dijo notando como los dedos de Itachi se dirigieron al rostro del menor y con el índice y el medio señalo al lado derecho de Sasuke el cual observo incrédulo como su hermano se encontraba ahí tan campante en la silla que antes utilizaba como asiento y el que estaba abajo fue a convertirse en varios cuervos, el menor de los Uchiha se puso de pie lentamente y observo a Itachi el cual le dijo sereno._

**_-Te has vuelto fuerte.-_**

_Su contrincante agudizo la mirada justo en las orbes serenas de Itachi y repetía.- __**Lo diré una vez más**__.- Al tiempo que por detrás de Itachi la Shokuto traspasaba su pecho con el sumo cuidado de no tocar órganos importantes en el mayor el cual quedo estático e impresionado.-__**Quiero preguntarte algo...-**__Susurro con esa voz grave y demandante.-__** Cuando, acabaste con el clan dijiste que alguien te había ayudado a hacerlo y que había sido el otro que habías dejado con vida, ¿Quién es ese?- **__Cuestionó severo al tiempo qué sometía más el filo de su imponente catana._

_Itachi no pareció inmutarse por lo cuestionado por su hermano, solo opto por cerrar y abrir despacio sus ojos al tiempo que la curiosidad le gano y no pudo evitar cuestionar. __**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-**_

_-__**Porque, luego que te mate, lo asesinare también.**__\- Respondió molesto__**.- Ahora responde, ¿Quién es?-**_

_Itachi cerró una vez más y por unos segundos sus parpados, no iba a dar rodeos tenía que darle pistas a su hermano y con voz lenta y profana le respondió.-__**Ese fue mi mentor, Uchiha Madara**__.- _

_Sasuke abrió enorme sus ojos él se encontraba tras de la silla del mayor sostenía su fiel espada y mientras lo hacía viejos recuerdos vagaron en su memoria, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. -__**Uchiha... ¿Madara?-**__ Susurro con impresión._

_Itachi quien observaba a un costado dirigió sus orbes hacia al frente y con calma prosiguió. -__**Si... uno de los fundadores de Konoha, el único que revelo el secreto del Magenkyo Sharingan**__.-_

**_-¡¿Un fundador?!_**_ –__Replico con sobresalto el menor arrugando mas sus cejas en completo enfado y odio.- __**Ese Madara debería estar muerto, ¡¿me estas jodiendo?!-**__ Grito por ultimo con rabia Sasuke._

_El mayor dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro para luego replicar con calma. -__**Madara sigue vivo... esta en ti me creas o no.-**_

**_-¡Deja de joderme!-_**

_-__**Madara, se aferro a todo y aún ahora no se da por vencido para vengar su preludió, es igual a ti y es ahora cuando tú cumplirás uno de sus caprichos, quieras o no.-**__ Sentencio con esa tranquilidad tétrica que padece el mayor de los Uchiha._

**_-¡¿Qué tratas de decir?!-_**_Itachi ladeo un poco su rostro para ver la orilla de la enorme silla de cemento y piedra tras de esta Sasuke puso atención a lo que respondería su hermano._

_-__**En un tiempo, tú me viste como tú amable hermano mayor...**__-Sus orbes brillaban en total maldad.-S__**olo pretendí ser el hermano que querías, pero mis intenciones siempre fueron otras...-**_

**_-Esa noche.-_**_Interrumpió Sasuke haciendo memoria de su infancia__**.- creí que estaba bajo una ilusión pero, nada de eso era una ilusión, realmente quería creer eso...¡Pero... era la pura verdad!**__\- Grito al tiempo que soltaba una de sus manos para hacer un Shidori a su lado izquierdo apuntando en donde se encontraba realmente Itachi__**.-¡Ya basta de charlatanerías!-**_

**_-Te escuchas muy confiado Sasuke, Estas muy seguro de ti mismo.-_**_Dijo poniéndose de pie en un suspiro, realmente su hermano le sacaba respiros llenos de impotencia ¿cómo era que Sasuke se había segado y era tan tonto que no podía ver la realidad de la problemática?, eso no estaba bien pero aun así el no tenía el deber de decírselo tendría que dejar que él averiguara todo solo, se enfoco ahora en su objetivo y entonces actúo.- __**Dijiste que podías ver mi muerte... pero lo que no ves es lo que mi Magenkyo puede ver, Sasuke, esta vez no tendré piedad contigo**__.- _

_El Uchiha menor se llevo la mano a la cabeza se retiro la venda y la capa al igual que las vendas en sus manos que cubrían los distintos sellos que había aprendido de Orochimaru y que estaban dibujados en unos brazaletes en sus brazos, Itachi analizo muy bien los movimientos de su hermano faltaría poco para poder librarlo de esa serpiente y muy poco para llevar a cabo su verdadero propósito una vez más la lucha se llevo a cabo, series de Jutsus de imágenes alucinógenas y de golpes certeros y peligrosos se llevaron por parte de ambos hasta que... Llego la hora, Itachi capturando su hermano, sujeto el brazo de Sasuke qué mantenía su espada y la otra que mantenía la misma del mayor a ese punto ambos se observaron con profundidad y de un momento a otro el verdadero Itachi salía de atrás de su clon listo para atacar con Kunais a su hermano, arrojo estos y entonces su primer paso se dio; pues el menor al sentirse sumamente atrapado no tuvo más opción que invocar a lo evidente y entonces del cuello de Sasuke justo en la marca del sello maldito se desprendía una serpiente blanca, la cual se enroscó en su cuerpo, la copia y el mismísimo Itachi se apartaron se observaron en conjunto y fue cuando Itachi reaccionó pero no conto con que Sasuke le atacaría con una enorme guadaña que saco luego de deshacer el jutsu de invocación de aquella serpiente en cambio el clon de Itachi desapareció en cuervos por fin el verdadero se acercaba a paso veloz y con una severa patada lo estampo hasta la pared en donde le sujeto el brazo izquierdo y lo coloco sobre su cabeza, ya había detectado a Orochimaru solo debía sacarlo y la única forma era distrayendo mentalmente a su hermano aplicando una de sus técnicas el Zukiyomi._

_Sasuke al instante y sin poder darse cuenta quedo inmerso en aquel extraño poder, escucho como Itachi le decía en la ilusión que le quitará el ojo; sin embargo no conocía que Itachi mientras este estaba inmerso en el Zukiyomi sacaba un frasco de los bolsillos de su pantalón ninja y enseguida lo destapaba y sobre el menor lo esparcía aquel líquido por entero remojo desde la cabeza y con facilidad por el cuello sobre la marca maldita, Sasuke parecía sudar por la ilusión hasta que los ojos de Itachi no soportaron más se alejo un poco pero trayendo consigo a aquella serpiente blanca la cual gazno y chillo con demencia.-__**¡Hasta que al fin sales!- **__Gritó el mayor extrayendo aquel animalejo hizo una serie de movimientos para protegerse de los ataques de su hermano quien ya había sacado una de sus alas provenientes de lo que restaba del sello maldito, sus deseos de acabar con Itachi le hicieron activar el sello maldito que aún seguía vivo Itachi guardo el frasco en donde había molido al reptil enseguida traspiro no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera roto su Zukiyomi... No, no era así, sus ojos se debilitaban cada vez más y por consiguiente tenía que actuar antes que quedara sin luz lucho un buen rato con su hermano, pero todo termino luego de que el sello desapareciera del cuello del menor._

_Sasuke callo con una rodilla en el suelo, su fuerza lo abandonaba, respiraba costosamente y con suma fuerza y sudaba con demencia o más bien eso creía, su sudor se mezclaba con un liquido extraño, se olfateo tenía este líquido sobre su cabeza y cuello ante esto comenzó a dar pasos débiles ya que inicio a marearse, pronto descubrió que la fuerza ya no estaba con él, se sentía débil como si le hubiesen arrancado su poder, Itachi descubrió todo aquel suceso su hermano era tan predecible que en cuanto noto como la trasformación de Sasuke se desvanecía el mayor se incorporo y se puso de pie observando a un Sasuke aturdido y agitado._

**_-¿Qué... que me has hecho?-_**_Cuestionó este mostrándose muy atrofiado de sus músculos y cuerpo._

_-__**Si fueras más fuerte que yo, lo sabrías, pero aún sigues siendo… débil.-**__ Respondió con voz demandante el mayor._

_Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no era miedo era algo más algo mucho más extraño, su garganta quemaba y su razón y cordura regresaron, aquel aturdimiento regresaba poco a poco pero fue tarde, Itachi ya le dejaba ir una serie de golpes en la boca del estomago en el rostro y por ultimo lo giraba y lo estampaba de cara a la pared causando que su labio se reventara y sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre su propia sangre__**.-¡Ahg!-**__ Gaño sintiendo dolor no había sentido tan sensible su cuerpo desde hace mucho, sus cejas se arrugaron de furia y enseguida se percató como el rostro de Itachi se acercaba por detrás justo a su oído a la vez que presionaba su muñeca en su espalda contra su cuerpo la sintió romperse pero el dolor ceso cuando escucho._

**_-Ahora sabrás mi verdadero propósito.-_**_Lanío con lujuria su oreja y con la mano libre arrebato la camisa del menor el cual intento moverse y apartarse al tiempo que gritaba._

**_-¡¿Qué mierdas haces?!-_**

_-"Perdóname."- Pensó.- Sasuke...- Susurro para arrancarle a tirones el pantalón arrojo a un lado la espada dejándola incrustada en el piso, ahora sujeto ambas manos de Sasuke las puso en la espalda del menor, llamo a un clon e indico que le sujetara con fuerza las manos.- __**Solo debo, introducir...-**__ Dijo un poco afectado por aquel aroma que emitía el elixir era tan fuerte que le costó trabajo maniobrar sus movimientos puesto que la excitación lo estaba poseyendo, se agacho al nivel de las nalgas de Sasuke acaricio con desquicio aquellos glúteos y saco otro recipiente en el cual se encontraban dos bolitas sometidas en un líquido viscoso y verde trasparente, estaban hechas de un material gomoso y tenían el tamaño de de 5 centímetros de diámetro cada una, hizo una serie de sellos para asegurar el sello interno y las guío buscando el ano de Sasuke._

**_-¡DETENTE! ¡Hijo de...!-_**_Se silenció al sentir como una de las bolitas lignosas entraba con dificultad y al instante en que entro la segunda ambas se movilizaron en su interior__**.-¡Ahhg!-**__ Grito arrugando sus ojos en dolor, eso era molesto y asqueroso, Itachi se puso de pie, sujeto del cabello a su hermano y jalándolo le hizo observarlo._

_El rostro de Sasuke parecía de dolor completo, Itachi le admiraba con una expresión de completo enfado igual que aquella ocasión en la cual no le asesino idéntico el escenario era idéntico el menor respiraba con dificultad el dolor aumentaba en su estomago para pronto bajar a su vejiga y en ese instante en que todo no podía ser peor.-__**Te daré un propósito más para vivir.**__\- El menor gritaba con fuerza el dolor era inmenso y entonces Itachi agrego__**.- Si sobrevives al parto, búscame y arreglaremos como debíamos hacerlo.**__\- Dijo sin darle chance al menor de responder, pues Itachi ya le giraba y lo arrinconaba a la pared de nuevo para sin más y sin siquiera prepararlo le penetro con violencia y de un solo zarpazo, ya estaba excitado por los gritos de dolor de Sasuke y lo mejor fue penetrar con fuerza aquella estrecha y húmeda entrada gracias a las anteriores bolitas._

=(********)=

Y así era como había iniciado todo, era envestido una y otra vez, era arrojado contra la pared y el otro Itachi sujetaba su miembro al tiempo qué lo masturbaba de arriba abajo Sasuke sufría pero al tiempo comenzaba a sentía placer un placer que aumentaba en cada envestida, pues su terca anatomía y sus ganas de que nada más continuara le hicieron apretar sus glúteos y cerrar sus piernas pero lo que recibió fue una severa envestida que lo hizo doblegarse y caer de rodillas al piso sacando aquel erecto pene e hinchando del mayor, Itachi noto como Sasuke intentaba incorporarse pero no lograba sentarse, algo no le permitía aquellas esferas dentro de él se movían buscando espacio en su interior.- **Ahgg, aj.-** Jadeo sujetando su vientre y respirando aceleradamente sujeto también parte de su estomago unas nauseas le rodearon la boca, pero Itachi lo recogió sujetándolo de sus caderas y dejándolo a cuatro el mayor una vez más penetro con fuerza aquella entrada por la cual se corría sangre y un liquido viscoso que provenían de las anteriores esferas, haciendo que su hermano gritara sin contenerse su interior ardía, y su entrada dolía.

**-Entre más te debatas, sufrirás... doblégate ante mi gime para mi, quiero verte acabar.-** Gruño con voz grave y extasiada.

**-Nig... Una mierda.-** Hablo engullido aún por su poco orgullo, no iba a doblegarse frente a su hermano eso ¡JAMÁS! Pero el dolor incrementaba, era verdad, debía relajar su cuerpo y dejar que todo pasará tenía que rendirse y gemir lleno de placer, sentir el miembro de su hermano en su interior eso era todo lo qué tenía como opción.

Vencido, humillado y ultrajado se dejo caer, doblando sus codos y depositando su rostro de costado en el piso, su boca exhalaba e inhalaba con fuerza un placer comenzó a rodearlo, se estremeció y no pudo creer los miles de jadeos y gemidos que de su boca salían además de la saliva que se le colaba gracias a que su boca no reaccionaba solo se dedicaba a jadear y a gemir con fuerza.-**Te... Odio Itachi, augg, maldito te odio... Ahhh, ummmg no puedo más.**\- Levanto su rostro y cerro sus ojos con fuerza apretó sus puños y pensó con furia**_.- "jódeme, jódeme como quieras maldición jódeme hasta que ya no me quede vida ahh."-_** Abrió los ojos y aruño el piso con sus uñas, Itachi le envestía con más intensidad tanto era la fuerza que ponía en sus envestidas que, Sasuke era abatido en el piso Itachi ya no lo soporto más apretó con ambas manos las nalgas de Sasuke y arrugando su entrecejo en placer, el sentir como su enorme pene rompía todo el interior de su hermano y se deslizaba en aquel ano que por ocasiones le apretaba en espasmos de placer emitidos por Sasuke, sintiendo todo esto Itachi cerro con fuerza sus ojos y se dejó venir dando una última envestida y llegando al tope en el interior de Sasuke, eyaculo, remojando todo en su interior Sasuke, respiraba con dificultad sudaba como un demente sus ojos parecían opacos y perdidos en otro lugar no había notado cuando se había corrido solo sintió el piso húmedo y pegajoso el olor a sexo invadió todo el lugar.

Itachi se separaba del cuerpo exhausto de Sasuke el cual al sentir que ya estaba siendo liberado se movilizo a penas alejándose del mayor y con su orgullo lastimado se recostó de costado en el piso de forma fetal, se abrazo a sí mismo estaba totalmente húmedo, humillado y perdido en saber qué rayos ocurría.

Itachi se acerco a él tenía esa mirada severa y demandante y entonces. -**Fue interesante.-** Acoto con aquel tono sereno y grave, se sujeto los pantalones y se los acomodo como si nada hubiese pasado se agacho para tomar su camisa y terminando de ponérsela estuvo a punto de colocarse su gabardina pero al notar que las ropas de su hermano habían quedado rasgadas y esparcidas tuvo su única acción amable, le hecho enzima la gabardina y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta dejando solo y abrumado a Sasuke.

=(********)=

No muy lejos de ahí "Tobi" llegaba a las cercanías del lugar de encuentro luego de tener una no muy buena experiencia con los ninjas de Konoha, Zetsu estaba a su frente y exponía lo sucedido, fue cuestión de tiempo cuando Itachi se acercaba con un rostro dolido y culposo.

**-¡Itachi-san!-** Grito Tobi.-**¡Lo has conseguido!-**

-**Fue como tú lo ordenaste.-** Respondió el mayor sin darle la mirada al de la máscara.

**-¿Sufrió?-** Itachi asintió, su alma dolía y su corazón estaban rotos en mil pedazos como fue capaz de cumplir las enfermas peticiones de ese ser despreciable.

**-¡BUEN TRABAJO!-** Tobi noto como Itachi pasaba a su lado sin decir nada.- **Ne ¡Itachi-san! Deberías buscar tú gabardina.-** No hubo respuesta, sin más que decir los tres de la luna roja desaparecieron de la zona.

=(********)=

Despertaba siendo bañado por una luz brillante y fuerte aquella luz le cegó y le hizo doler la cabeza como un demonio, cuando ya pudo ver en donde se encontraba se incorporo de golpe, sintiendo como su abdomen, trasero y cabeza dolían como nunca.

**-¡Sasuke -kun!-** Grito preocupada la chica de gafas y cabello de un color muy curioso parecía Fucsia, la joven tenía un rostro sumamente preocupado, pues la forma en qué había encontrado a su amado líder fue devastadora**.-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo...?-** No logro finalizar la pregunta pues Sasuke la sujetaba con severidad del cuello dejando qué su respiración se cortase de golpe. **-Sag...SSasuke.**\- Gimió.

-**No, lo menciones, no lo digas no lo comentes con nadie, no vuelvas a hablarme de la forma en qué me contraste.-** La soltó.

**-Cof, cof, cof.-** Se acomodo los lentes y enseguida expreso.- **Lo prometo, pero me vas a contar que te paso.-**

-**Déjame solo, quiero estar solo.-**

**-Hai, te dejare solo...-** La chica se ponía de pie.

**-Karin.-** Llamo demandante el menor.

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Aún no llegan Juugo y Suigetsu?-** La chica respondió aprisa y acomodando la montura de sus gafas.

**-No aún no, ¿Quieres que les ordene algo cuando lleguen?-**

**-No, que nadie me moleste.-**

**-Como quieras...-** La joven abandonó la sala, muy desconfiada de dejar solo al Uchiha, su rostro estaba lleno de confusión, se suponía que Sasuke tendría un encuentro con su hermano y lo asesinaría por qué ese era su objetivo por eso había enviado a entretener a Kisame y por fin estar a solas con su más grande acérrimo enemigo, pero al parecer no sucedió así.-" _De seguro…"-_ Pensó.-" _le hicieron una emboscada, pero..."_\- Apretó la gabardina negra con nubes rojas hizo menoría descubriendo el horror alguien o varios lo habían... ¿Violado?, dio gracias a que Suigetsu y Juugo no hubieran ido con ella o si no el asunto sería más humillante y bochornoso para el Uchiha.

La soledad en la que cayó en aquella habitación lo hizo apretar sus ojos, pues recordaba paso por paso todo lo qué Itachi le había hecho, no fue hasta unos segundos cuando dedujo y se dio cuenta que su propio hermano lo había violado no pudo creerlo; la garganta se le atasco de aire comprimido y de unas enormes ganas de vomitar pero las contuvo al instante en que escucho movimientos afuera justo en los jardines de la provisional casa en la que se hallaban refugiados, se incorporó como pudo quedando sentado en su lecho. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una delgada sabana y su pecho y brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas, atacado por el dolor y tullidez de su cuerpo quiso activar su Sharingan pero en lugar de eso una lagrima de sangre corrió por su ojo izquierdo el cual sujeto con fuerza y se lo apretó le ardía, ¿Qué era eso?, una vez más los sonidos se escucharon**.-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-** grito notando como por la ventana se deslumbraba un ser con mascara naranja y un traje negro que le cubría por entero su cuerpo... ¿Quién era ese, que quería, y porque sentía como si todo el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido de un solo momento?

End Notes:

**Bueno ya deben notar mi atracción por la angustia y el Mpreg ji, ji, ji aunque debo agregar que este fic si que contendrá lemon O_O y una decisión muy áspera del Uchiha para vengarse de Itachi, por que el que sigue será muy serio... y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Hay tantas cosas que opinar pero seré paciente y esperare sus comentarios n_n además tengo que decir que gracias a la tecnología podre estar pendiente de todos sus comentarios… (espera que sea asi) en fin muchísimas gracias por leerlo…**


	2. Chapter 2 La historia del Sello

Author's Notes:

**¡Ahhh quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejaron su comentario que lindas muchísimas gracias n_n un beso enorme a las tres ^W^ bueno a disfrutar!**

_**Dolor.**_

_**By **_

_**Aurora la maga.**_

_**Capítulo 2 La historia del Sello. **_

_La historia del sello._

**-Te duele no es así...-** Hablo aquella figura con voz grave y fuerte, entrando por aquella ventana y dando pasos lentos y sonoros con sus sandalias.- **No deberías de esforzarte de más.**\- Agrego notando como el Uchiha intentaba ponerse de pie pero al escuchar esto, su rostro se relajo bastante esperando saber quién era aquel que había irrumpido en la habitación.-**Ya nos habíamos visto**.- Mencionó, Sasuke recordó aquella ocasión en la que se hayo con ese ser de la máscara pero en este caso no llevaba la gabardina de los akatsukis.- **En ese momento**.- Expreso**.- Éramos enemigos... no te preocupes por Deidara, él sigue con vida, no sería tan tonto para morir en manos de un mocoso como tú.-**

La expresión de Sasuke no cambió seguía mirándole con el ojo derecho pues su mano Izquierda estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo**.-¿Quién eres?-**

**-No soy tú enemigo.-** Respondió, notando como Sasuke arrugaba su entrecejo.

**-Estoy aquí para hablarte del sello...-** Sasuke aparto su mano de su rostro, su mirada se había agrandado una vez más el recuerdo de Itachi resurgió.-** El sello del que hablo Itachi... ahora que tengo tú atención, creo que debo presentarme.-**Siseo sujetando su máscara y sacándosela con lentitud, cubriendo parte de su rostro y solo dejando a la vista su ojo derecho y parte de su mejía.- **Al igual que tú, yo soy un sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.**\- Sasuke incremento su mirada en aquel extraño y tenue rostro**.- También soy el único además de Itachi quien sabe lo que te depara el destino a ti Sasuke Uchiha**.- En este último comentario Sasuke clavo sus ojos al visible de aquel sujeto y enseguida su Sharingan reaccionó involuntariamente, sus aspas se tornaron de una forma extraña, aunque este extraño suceso solo ocurrió en su ojo izquierdo, una vez más de aquel ojo se corrió sangre**.-¡¿Que rayos?!-** Madara dio un paso a tras pero aquel poder le envolvió deprisa llamas negras le sujetaron el hombro.- **No puede ser, ahgg, ahhh.**\- Se escucharon sus gritos y el menor no entendía nada aquel dolor incremento tanto en su ojo como en su bajo vientre, se cubrió de nuevo el ojo y con su mano libre apretó su estomago un enorme cólico lo atacaba; por fin el dolor cedió, respiraba agitado y observaba a un lado para ver qué había ocurrido con el visitante extraño, el cual se incorporaba y se ponía de pie con una mano sobre su rostro y abriendo sus dedos para ver entre estos al Uchiha.

Sasuke dejo de ver al de la máscara y se concentro en el dolor de sus ojos y de su bajo vientre, jadeaba con fuerza y comenzó a sudar con facilidad, pronto sintió como el Sharingan se desvanecía se calmo por fin un poco el ardor y el cólico se fueron**.-¿Qué es lo que acaba de... suceder?-** Pregunto con gravedad y aturdimiento, giro su rostro para ver a aquel y este se acerco a la máscara en el piso la tomo con sus manos al tiempo que decía.

**-Itachi... Te implanto el Amateratsu.-** Se acomodo la máscara y prosiguió con gravedad.- **Parece que tendré que hablar con él cuando lo vea...-**

**-¡Itachi! ¡¿En donde esta ese maldito?!-**

**-Me sorprende que a estas alturas me lleve la contraria, lo planeo muy bien.-** Continuó diciendo e ignorando la pregunta del joven Uchiha**.-¿Quién sabe desde cuándo habrá planificado esto, cuando él se dio cuenta de mis planes contigo?-**

**-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-** Cuestionó más intranquilo e intrigado Sasuke, Madara se acerco por fin y se postro al lado de Sasuke.

-**El infeliz traidor, lo hizo con la intención de matarme, ya sabrás que él puso un Jutsu en ti... ya veo**.- Dijo analizando el cuerpo de Sasuke, muy bien formado, juvenil y lleno de vitalidad.- **Quiere que me aleje de ti... Que no te ponga una sola mano enzima.**\- Por entre la máscara Madara se relamía los labios.- **El solo te quiere para el sangre pura de los hermanos Uchiha.-** Sasuke no emitió palabra alguna.- **Bueno pues su plan falló, ahora que estas débil puedo hacerte saber varios puntos del sello y parte de mis planes.-**

**-¿Qué jodidas dices? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? Habla de una maldita vez**.- Reclamó con voz autoritaria y masculina.

**-Sasuke... Hace muchos años atrás se cuenta la historia de Luna una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos su más grande sueño siempre fue tener su descendencia, pero para su desgracias ella era estéril incapaz de poder procrear su tristeza hizo que la luna se tornara roja y el sol se tornara tenue la oscuridad era infinita. Hasta que 5 Shinobis de cada aldea se impuso una misión, buscar una solución para la princesa Yue, trabajaron por meses y por tres años hasta que un joven de la aldea del sonido, cuya habilidad era crear sellos extraños y un Uchiha cuyo nombre era Madara descubrieron un sello... Su nombre... era El sello de la fertilidad, ambos ofrecieron su solución a la princesa y esta lo aprobó sin dar paso a tras el resultado fue satisfactorio una mezcla de Jutsus y un poco de semen masculino hicieron que Luna pudiera tener descendencia y vaya que la tuvo relleno el cielo de estrellas todas son sus hijos e hijas, todas en absoluto desde ese entonces ese sello fue olvidado en los viejos escritos y yo se lo pase a Orochimaru.**\- Madara silenció por un momento.- **El sello y el Jutsu son los elementos enceníceles para llevar a cabo un flujo de fertilidad, ¿él te tomo no es así?**\- Sasuke se estreso y recordó al instante la violación y la preparación aquellas dos esferas el extraño líquido todas esas imágenes le llegaron de golpe.-**A la vez... por tu beneficio el implanto sus poderes oculares en ti.-**

**-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tratas de decir?-**Mascullo confuso**.-¿Por qué Itachi haría algo así, y que quieres decir con un Flujo de fertilidad?-**

**-¿No lo comprendes?-** Sasuke agudizo más sus ojos.- **Te implanto sus poderes oculares para protegerte a ti y a tus hijos.-** Las orbes de Sasuke se abrieron de impacto.

**-¿Protegerme? ¿Dijiste protegerme? ¿A mí y a mis...?-** Su mente no podía calibrar tan tremenda situación Sasuke odiaba a Itachi y este así también entendía que Itachi lo odiaba**.- Debes estar bromeando.-** Susurro.

Madara suspiro hondo.- **Ah, Sasuke sigues siendo un pequeño tonto…dices saber de tú hermano, pero la realidad es que no sabes nada.**-¿Como Sasuke iba a saber?, además con esto que había hecho estaba más que seguro que no reconoció a su hermano mayor.- **El dejo ese poder, para tus futuras generaciones, para que dentro de unos meses, cuando tus hijos y mis próximos pupilos nazcan.-**

El Uchiha dejo de verle observo hacia al frente y siseo confuso.- **Si sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido, tendré que matarte.-** Amenazo por ultimo a aquel de la máscara.

-**No lo estás haciendo nada fácil niño aunque te suene extraño todo lo que te digo, es la verdad.- **Madara acentuó su voz con más gravedad.- **Orochimaru dejo un sello de fertilidad en ti, no era algo de su propio repertorio fue algo aprendido pero lo dejo ahí cuando lo absorbiste yo le indique que lo hiciera cuando apenas él ni te conocía, fue muy fácil predecir que tú a raíz del odio que sentías hacia tú hermano te unirías y buscarías poder con él, Orochimaru cumplió mis órdenes solo faltaba el factor Jutsu para finalizar el Genjutsu completo, Itachi deposito en ti dos bolitas sus funciones son buscar una espacio en tú interior y eso hicieron al instante en que se metieron ahí y fueron activadas por el shakra de Itachi, quizás ahí te heredo el Amateratsu...-** Madara silenció.- **Itachi estaba destinado para poseerte y llevar a cabo uno de mis planes el cual era reavivar el clan y traer a la vida a los Uchiha puros y fuertes yo solo tuve que esperar sentado para que tú cumplieras mi plan y que Itachi cayera ante tú maduro cuerpo y tus gemidos.- **Silenció notando como Sasuke sujetaba su sabana y la apretaba con fuerza**.-** **En resumen, serás mi contenedor... no, el contendor de los próximos Uchiha, ya ahora estas en cinta de gemelos, no quería arriesgarme en el fallo de la primera gestación pero la tarea de Itachi obtuvo resultados, mientras dormías te examine y ambas bolsas están fecundadas.-**

El silencio rodeo por unos momentos Sasuke tenía un rostro lleno de impresión y su palidez volvió al igual que el sudor en su frente.- **¿Qué es esto? ¿De qué está hablando este sujeto?-** Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par temblando de impresión, flexionó sus rodillas y soltó la sabana se miro las manso y luego a su vientre, descubrió la mancha de sangre en su mano izquierda y enseguida se cuestionó.- **¿Protegerme? ¿Sello?-**

**-Itachi tú amable hermano, te embarazo**.- Afirmo con seriedad Madara.

Sasuke comenzó a respirar agitado, el sudor caía por su frente, su garganta se estaba colapsando, su cuerpo temblaba y su razón se esfumaba tan solo pudo recordar aquellas palabras del pasado y las que dijo en el momento de su ultraje.-_**"perdóname Sasuke..."**__\- _Su respiración aumento una extraña sensación se coló en su boca trajo a recuerdos la grave y poderosa voz de Itachi.-**"**_**Te daré un propósito más para vivir, si sobrevives al parto, búscame y arreglaremos como debíamos hacerlo**_**".**-

Eso fue suficiente, como era capaz Itachi lo odiaba y la prueba era que lo había tomado con tanto salvajismo**.-¡No!-** Grito con la boca temblorosa y sus manos que aún estaba temblando.- **¡Él! El me violo él intento quitarme los ojos, él no hará algo tan enfermo, él no ahgs.-** Su voz se quebró el aire se le escoció de los pulmones y entonces tosió con fuerza, se estaba ahogando su cerebro no mandaba impulsos para respirar, Madara se acerco a Sasuke.

**-¡Cálmate!-** Expuso agachándose y sujetándolo de la barbilla la presiono entre sus dedos y la elevo para ver el rostro sufriente y lleno de pánico del menor entonces dijo molesto.- **Respira lento, no quiero perderte eres importante para mis planes.**\- Sasuke le observaba con ojos aturdidos y las pupilas dilatadas sus orbes negras miraban todo borroso, su pecho comenzó a contraerse y el aire llego recupero un poco la razón y entonces.

**-¡NO ME TOQUES!-** Grito alejando a Madara con un fuerte empujón, este solo se aparto un poco pero enseguida lo tomo de la muñeca izquierda, se agacho otra vez y acerco su rostro al de Sasuke el cual fue empujado por Madara y entonces callo recostado boca arriba, aún respiraba con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban aún flexionadas.

-**Me encantaría saber que se siente... poseer a un Uchiha y más a uno joven como tú.-** Grazno presionando la muñeca de Sasuke sobre la cabeza de este, y llevando su mano enguantada por todo el pecho y abdomen planos y bien formados del Uchiha, llego a su zona baja y se salto su entrepierna para acariciar su pierna y dejar caer la sabana para descubrir el cuerpo apenas cubierto de Sasuke por un pantalón negro.- **Quizás deba dejar mi marca también.**\- Expuso con malicia, al tiempo que alejaba su mano de aquella pierna e iba por un frasco en su bolsillo, lo dejo a un lado en el piso de madera y expuso.- **El sello es eterno... pero solo funciona cuando se mezcla con un Jutsu adicional**.- Observo el rostro sudoroso de Sasuke.- **Hay muchas más bolitas de donde salieron estas...-** Sasuke trataba de moverse pero estaba tieso sintió como la mano cubierta de aquel guante hacía abrir sus piernas.

**-A...aléjate, para.-** Dijo con poco aire su cuerpo comenzó a moverse convulsivamente**.- Basta.**\- Grito sacando fuerza de su adolorido cuerpo, pero a Madara lo hizo sonreír más tras aquella mascará.

-**No me hagas ser brusco contigo**.- Advirtió al tiempo que llevaba su mano por debajo de la máscara y se quitaba el guante**.- Déjame joder un rato contigo**.- Dijo ahora apartando su mano desnuda de debajo de la mascará para dirigirla a los pantalones del Uchiha los cuales fueron jalados de golpe y fueron arrancados**.- Con suerte y tengas un hijo mío.-**

**-¡No me toques!-** Vocifero, pero entonces Madara lo giraba con violencia en el piso y dejándolo con el rostro en la madera y en parte de la cama se alisto para acariciar aquel trasero con suma lujuria, Sasuke arrugo su entrecejo enfureció y fue entonces cuando recordó el amateratsu.-**Solo tengo que, ver su... Sharingan ahg.**\- Ladeo su rostro y busco con prisa su mirada fue entonces cuadro Madara se movilizaba con prisa y le colocaba una venda en los ojos y presionaba su rostro al piso con fuerza.

-**Deja de patalear como niña, vas a obedecerme**.- Rugió con gravedad y severidad, Sasuke tenía los ojos cubiertos, aruño el piso con su mano deseo con ganas que alguien llegara a ese lugar y evitase lo que estaba a punto de pasar.- **Que buena elección... debo decirte además algo curioso Sasuke, Itachi no asesino a los Uchiha solo por gusto, lo hizo para preservar la paz en la aldea aunque esta le pago mal, todo este tiempo estuviste odiando a Itachi por pura equivocación, los que se buscaron la muerte fueron los del mismo clan y tu padre era el líder de aquella empresa.-**

**-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Mientes!-** Se intento apartar de su abusador, pero entonces Madara le sujetaba el cabello y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

**-¿Acaso solo quieres ser de Itachi?-**

**-¡Ni de él ni de nadie más, ahhhg!-** Madara le jalo otra vez.- **¡¿Quien jodidas eres?!-**

**-Creí que había sido claro, soy Uchiha Madara.-** Respondió sometiendo de un zarpazo dos de sus dedos en la boca de Sasuke.

**-Mmmmg.-** Sasuke sintió vomitarse aquellos dedos llegaron al fondo de su foca.

-**Chúpalos, remoja mis dedos, ¡Hazlo!-** grito con rabia tras la máscara, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido y que sus fuerzas por extraño que pareciera no regresaban, no tuvo opción más que lamer aquellos dedos con asco, sus cejas se apreciaban curveadas y su flecos se habían pegado en parte de su frente y en las comisuras de su boca, Madara aparto sus maduros dedos de la boca fina de Sasuke un hilo de saliva se derramo, Sasuke no quería tragar su propio fluido remojado con el sabor de aquellos asquerosos dedos, por fin Madara los llevo a lo que buscaba, el trasero del Uchiha los coloco jugando contra su esfínter el cual estaba apretado Sasuke no quería permitir aquella insana perversión, Madara entonces soltó la mano de Sasuke y se quito el otro guante, no sin antes amarrar las muñecas de Sasuke y sujetar otro pedazo de tela alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha al cual levanto con dificultad pues Sasuke aun luchaba por escapar de aquel insano sujeto, el mayor aferro los brazos en la espalda de Sasuke y entonces pudo tener a su merced ese cuerpo.

Sasuke apretaba los ojos bajo aquella tela, frotaba su rostro en el piso para intentar zafarlos, pero en lugar de eso se raspaba con las astillas de la tabla, Madara observo insanamente aquella entrada, acto seguido luego de frotar parte de sus dedos húmedos uno fue introducirlo con placer.-**Ah... que apretado y cálido.-** Expresó perverso y babeándose dentro de la máscara.

**-Maldito.-** Gaño el menor, sintiendo el segundo dedo.

**-Uhm, relájate Sasuke, o te lastimare.-**

**-Hijo de... Mierda.-** tembló al darse cuenta que el asqueroso Madara removía sus dedos en aquel lugar y con terror descubrió que sus mejías adquirían calor, y su respiración se volvía jadeo.- **De...Déjame.-** Susurro con dificultad el insano había alcanzando con facilidad el nervio que volvía loco a todo hombre aquel lugar que podía sentirse a escasos 5 centímetros en el ano la próstata.

**-Sasuke, no mientas.-** Dijo movilizando su otra mano para sujetar el miembro del menor.- **Mira te estás poniendo duro, te agrada que escarbe con mis dedos en tú interior.-** Dijo al tiempo que los movilizo en circulo rozando en el punto de locura de Sasuke el cual levanto su rostro del piso y grito molesto.

**-¡No sigas, no ahg!-** Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, quería salir de ese momento tan lleno de humillación pero lo que sintió le hizo temblar y estremecerse por completo, Madara había sometido un tercer dedo el menor jadeo sus manos se apretaron empuñándose.- **Ah, ah, ahg, ba..baasta**.- Jadeo más que gritar, pues no solo los dedos de Madara lo hacían prender en placer si no que la mano que lo masturbaba con fuerza le causo un tremendo cosquilleo.

**-La juventud la hermosa juventud, vamos Sasuke quiero sentir como se contrae tú ano en el orgasmo**.-

**-Ahgs.-** No lo creía, no lo podía creer, estaba rindiéndose al placer, ahogaba sus gemidos en su boca y trataba de no respirar con agitación ya que en cada respiro percibía como su miembro se acercaba al orgasmo.-_No... No, no maldición no, ahhh, que hago, no puedo más Itachi ayúdame hermano_.- Pensó con desesperación, pero lo inevitable llego**.-¡AHH!-** No pudo contenerse, sintió como sus músculos se contraían violentamente y su miembro eyaculaba en la mano de Madara y los dedos de este eran apretados en cada contracción placentera y orgásmica.

**-¡Bien hecho!-** Expreso contento y sacando con dificultad sus dedos para ver su otra mano y llevarla a la parte baja de su mascará, lanío aquel semen de Sasuke y enseguida confeso.- **Tienes un sabor delicioso, no me aguanto por penetrarte.-** Dijo abriendo su bragueta la cual se veía abultada por la erección de Madara, la libero y en cuanto la saco y masajeo descubrió los letargos movimientos de Sasuke el cual caminaba de rodillas en dirección a la puerta, su venda se había bajado un poco y veía la salida, Madara lo sujeto entonces del cabello y giro su rostro, para encontrarlo contra su hinchado miembro.-**Abre la boca.-**

Sasuke se aparto percibiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer pues su ojos derecho había descubierto aquel hinchado pene, se aparto a pesar de que varios de sus cabello fueron arrancados por el audaz movimiento, entonces Madara no espero más lo capturo de las caderas y lo hinco a costa de su resistencia.

**-¡Ahora sabrás que es un hombre!-** Sujeto el frasco y antes de abrirlo presionó su miembro a las nalgas del Uchiha y en cuanto dirigió su glande a aquella abertura, Madara percibió una presencia de golpe se detuvo.

**-Ya es suficiente.-** Resonó la voz de Itachi en la ventana.- **Deje de jugar, tenemos noticias de la aldea de la Hoja**.- Sasuke cayó al piso boca abajo, escucho como Itachi se acercaba a él y le desataba los amarres al tiempo que le quitaba la venda, Sasuke abrió sus ojos notó el rostro de su hermano, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

**-De acuerdo.-** Siseo Madara guardando el frasco en su bolsillo y examinando al de la cabellera larga con atención y desconfianza.-**Veo que encontraste la gabardina**.-

**-Si.-** Respondió Itachi sin abrir los ojos.

-**Bueno, entonces vamos, tienes mucho que explicarme**.- Madara observo a Sasuke el cual no dejaba de tener esa mirada llena de pánico y de desconcierto.- **En otra ocasión, será muchacho, cuida a mis amados nietos, regresaremos en 3 meses.**\- Madara salió de la habitación dejando a un Itachi y Sasuke silenciosos este último se puso de pie con temblores y dolor pero lo logro, por fin sintió esa sensación de que el tiempo había regresado a su curso. Descubrió como su hermano se preparaba para irse y entonces le detuvo.

**-¡Espera Itachi!-** Le grito, este se dio la vuelta.- **Abre tus ojos y mírame maldito.-**

-**Sasuke, debes cuidarte no podre protegerte hasta que mis ojos sanen**.- Siseo con esa voz serena y profunda.

**-¡¿Cuidarme?! Si tú ya me hiciste mierda, ¡Respóndeme algo! ¡¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese bastardo?!**\- El azabache ya gritaba con demencia, observaba con furia a su hermano, no le importo su desnudez ni el bochorno que había pasado solo quería saber de la mismísima boca de Itachi la verdad.

**-Es totalmente cierto, El sello existe y como te lo dije antes, te he dado otra razón para existir**.- El Uchiha mayor salió de aquel lugar con suma rapidez, Sasuke ante lo confirmado cayó en el piso de rodillas y luego se sentó agacho su rostro su mirada se torno vidriosa y opaca, entonces era verdad todo lo que dijo Madara era cierto, nuevamente su respiración se acelero y fue entonces cuando soltó un grito lleno de cólera y de impotencia, traía dentro suyo a la semilla del ser que más odiaba en su vida y que a la vez amaba solo por el hecho de ser su hermano de sangre, a la habitación llego Karin muy asustada encontró a Sasuke llorando con fuerza y rabia, golpeaba el piso y gritando con fuerzas. La chica tuvo que tomar la sabana y cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

**-Sasuke...-** Le llamó pero este no respondió, se quedo silencioso por varios segundos y luego le dedico una mirada asesina y tremenda.-**Ad...-** Siseo al chica titubeante.

**-Prepara las cosas.-**

**-¿He?-**

**-Ve por Suigetsu y por Juugo.-**

**-¿Pero estas débil?-** La chica fue vista con tremendo odio, odio que la hizo movilizarse a buscar a sus compañeros, en tanto Sasuke se ponía de pie, se acerco al gabetero, busco su ropa al tiempo que decía.

-**Madara, Itachi me las van a pagar.-** limpiaba su rostro con un manto y se colocaba la camisa blanca con un cierre en el centro, se puso los pantalones y se ajusto con fuerza la cinta que sujetaba a su fiel espada.- **Debo apresurarme, antes que...-** Se detuvo al darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía dejo de moverse y observo en dirección a su estomago.- **Antes que...-** La sola idea de parir un hijo le enfureció.- **No primero muerto, maldito sello, maldito Orochimaru ¡malditos sean todos!-** Se puso encima la capa negra y abrió la puerta para salir de ahí y encontrarse con sus seguidores los cuales decían.

**-Karin, que jodidas te pasa, ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a casa.-**

**-No es mi culpa Sasuke-kun está molesto y...-** Se silenció al ver como el Uchiha salía de la casa y pasaba de largo a los tres, se detuvo dándoles la espalda y ordenó.

-**Ya no nos llamaremos Heibi...-** Los tres pusieron atención.- **Seremos TACA, y nuestro objetivo es Matar a Madara.-**

**-¡Oh, qué emoción ja, ja!-**Siseo Suigetsu pero antes de siquiera acercarse hasta el Uchiha, este le observo asesino y con el sharingan activado**.-¿Wow qué te pasa?-**

**-Suigetsu, necesito que busques a alguien tú ya lo conoces.-**

**-A ver a quien.-**

**-A Kabuto.-** Respondió con voz grave y demandante.

**-¿He?-** El de cabellos celestes arrugo el entrecejo y frunció su boca mostrando sus colmillos**.-¿Qué no estaba muerto?-**

**-¡Búscalo, desentiérralo si es necesario!-** grito furioso.- **Y no te atrevas a regresar sin él.-**

**-Está bien, cielos que genio**.- Reclamó con un rostro amargado y salió expedido, perdiéndose en la espesura de los árboles.

**-Los demás síganme**.- Sasuke camino hacia al frente, no se sentía con fuerzas para saltar por los árboles y acortar el paso, Juugo y Karin se vieron uno al otro solo su líder sabía lo que les deparaba el destino de aquí a las próximas aldeas.

End Notes:

**O_o ( se cubre los ojos) hay madre mía ¿que les pareció? Les agrado la historia de cómo nació el sello, que les pareció la forma en que reaccionó Sasuke o-o y bueno ¿Qué tal la escenita insana de Madara? (es mi favorito esta demente XDDD) y bueno espero haya sido del agrado de ustedes, muchísimas gracias por leer y de veras severitas ansió sus reviews para saber como voy n_n ¡hasta pronto!**

**Ahora si les debo el tema del siguiente n/nU**


	3. Chapter 3 Camino a la perdición,

**_Dolor._**

**_By_**

**_Aurora la maga._**

**_3\. Camino a la perdición._**

La noche se presentaba con su manto negro y recubierto por nubarrones oscuros y otros de color naranja, la luna no se había presentado, las hojas de los árboles se movían con lentitud siendo acariciados por una suave brisa helada, la noche incrementaba la oscuridad de los bosques que delimitaban las fronteras de la aldea de la Hierba y en una de las partes más desoladas del prado lleno de árboles y hortalizas se puede apreciar una callada y muy oscura pero enorme casa muy al estilo japonés, con pisos de madera y persianas de Bambú recubiertas de delicadas ventanas de papel Japonés, muy al centro de la hermosa casa se puede apreciar una pila de cuerpos, quizás personas que fueron despojadas de esa vivienda y que habían fallecido, sirvientes dueños e hijos y familiares habían muerto un día antes y ya apestaba.

El hedor de los cuerpos se colaba en todo el lugar la pudrición atrajo a varios insectos y creó una manada de gusanos. -**Buags, esta pocilga cada vez apesta más, Hum**.- Siseo un rubio cruzado de brazos y sentado al lado de una de las puertas corredizas en la casa, traía su cabello elevado en una coleta medía, un protector con el emblema de la Roca y un mechón que le cubría parte de su rostro en el cual figuraba una cicatriz que recubría el mismo mechón del lado izquierdo de su rostro comenzaba desde su ceja hasta parte del labio superior pasando por su ojo el cual permanecía adolorido aún.

-**Todavía no nos ha dado órdenes de qué hacer con los cuerpos, así que no te quejes**.- Expuso Kisame quien estaba a su lado, ambos miembros de la luna roja tenían consigo las gabardinas negras con nubes rojas.

-**No nos han dado órdenes y ya me estoy aburriendo, ¿En dónde demonios se metió Itachi? ¿Y Tobi? Hum**.- Gruño con tosquedad el rubio estaba aburrido y ansiaba ver al azabache para reclamar por su reciente cicatriz la cual gano en la lucha con su hermano menor.

-**Itachi-san regresara pronto.-** Hablo con voz aguada y algo añejada el hombre de tez azul, para dedicar una mirada curiosa a la única compañera femenina del grupo la cual se presento muy silenciosa ante aquellos dos**.-¿Konan, hay ordenes?-**

-**Pein-sama desea que se deshagan de los muertos y preparen la casa para recibir a Itachi y a Tobi**.- Expuso la chica con una voz delirantemente sensual y seria, Deidara arrojo una mirada indignada a aquella, pero ante la orden se puso de pie estaba aburrido y quizás acabar con algunos cuerpos y hacerlos explotar sería una buena diversión para su arte, aquellas intenciones fueron leídas por un peli naranja que hacía su grandiosa aparición frente a Deidara el cual se detuvo en seco y arrugo su entrecejo observando a su líder.

-**Deidara.-** Le llamo con voz grave y fuerte pero con una tranquilidad en esta que el rubio no pudo ignorar su llamado, presto atención por completo y entonces Pein termino diciendo.- **Encárgate de encender los faroles de la casa, Zetsu y Kisame se harán cargo de los muertos.-**

**-Shist.-** Chasqueo la lengua el rubio, cortando su momento artístico y yéndose por el pasillo para sujetar un pequeño leño que aún estaba encendido, no habían avivado el fuego que predominó a un lado del jardín central en donde se honraban a los dioses, uno a uno el rubio fue encendiendo mientras que Kisame y su compañero sujetaban los muertos con desgano.

Por fin Pein y Konan notaron la llegada de Itachi junto con "Tobi" el pelilargo a pesar de no abrir los ojos para nada, sabía bien donde pisar y como caminar, estaba acostumbrado a percibir los cuerpos cerca de él estos años en los que estuvo entrenándose para ese momento estaban surtiendo frutos, "Tobi" Por otro punto permaneció serio observando sin perderle la vista a Itachi el cual camino de largo frente al de la máscara y en este acto fue sujetado del brazo por Madara.- **Tenemos que hablar**.- Susurro con gravedad el de la máscara.

-**No tiene que susurrar**.- Hablo Pein acercándose a ambos**.- He mandado a los que quedan a cumplir asignaciones, ¿Todo está bien?**\- Konan y Pein esperaron atentos la respuesta de Madara.

El cual les ignoro por completo su único ojo visible no podía dejar de ver con rabia al mayor de los hermanos y acercándose a él empujó Itachi camino con lentitud a una habitación la puerta de esta se cerró con fuerza y enojo. Konan y Pein decidieron no interrumpir y encargarse de que nadie les molestara o si quiera escuchara, se movilizaron en dirección de los otros para dar más ordenes y entretenerlos ya que eran ellos dos y el otro Uchiha los únicos que sabían cuál era la identidad de Tobi.

En la habitación, Itachi se detenía justo al centro de esta y fue entonces cuando Madara lo rodeo para ponerse al frente y sujetar su mentón con su mano derecha para levantar su rostro y verlo por detrás de la máscara con suma rabia y desconfianza**.- ¿Así que, esas heridas en tus ojos?**\- Cuestionó**.-¿Te las hizo Sasuke cuando lo violabas?-**

**-No es necesario que preguntes, ya sabes que sucedió en verdad**.- Respondió de forma serena y grave.

**-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-** Grito con gravedad y cólera.

-**Porque aunque venga de un clan lleno de miserables yo amo a mi otouto.-** Madara le soltó el mentón su ojo mostro una impresión completa de nuevo se volteaba y le rodeaba, se condujo a una mesa en donde estaba una caja de cerillos y una vela la prendió con velocidad y su ojo brillo ante el reflejo de la luz, era rojo y siempre permanecía con las tres aspas del Sharingan, deposito la caja de cerillos en la mesa y se giro con una expresión maligna en su ojo.

**-¿Lo amas?-**Itachi no respondió se mantuvo inexpresivo y apartado de discutir con aquel sujeto, no lo volvería a repetir hasta incluso para él mismo era algo incomprensible y totalmente prohibido.- **¡Lo amas!**\- Madara termino riendo**.- Que enfermo eres**.- Se saco la máscara y mostro su rostro ultrajado por el tiempo y enfadado.- **Sabes que ese mocoso te odia y más con lo que le hiciste, pero a pesar de eso ¡TÚ! le traspasaste una de las técnicas que ¡ yo quería!-** Grito pero el Uchiha no se movió.- **¡Me traicionaste!-** gritó enfadado.- **Y por eso pagaras, no te necesito más si no tienes tus ojos o tú poder, ¡ESTAS CIEGO ITACHI UCHIHA! Quedaste ciego por amor, quedaste ciego por Sasuke.**\- Termino con un brillo en su ojo derecho pues era lo único que reflejaba la luz de aquella vela.- **Entonces se como desquitarme.- **Termino con una sonrisa llena de odio.

Se movilizo hasta la puerta y entonces hizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos para luego colocarse la máscara y decir antes de irse de la habitación**.- Prometí a tú hermanito ir por él en tres meses, pero creo que lo hare en menos de lo que esperaba, iba a matarte por desobedecerme pero mejor voy a vengarme lentamente tu insolencia, te vas a arrepentir por haber perdido algo tan preciado ¡por tú estúpido hermano que jamás te entendió!... Me hare de él frente a ti y tú solo podrás ver sombras, jamás podrás admirar a tus hijos creare en ti un dolor que jamás podrás curar.-** Dicho esto Itachi se movilizo diciendo con voz alzada.

**-¡Madara!**\- El aludido noto como Itachi se acercaba, sonrió con malicia dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta liberando una técnica, y sellando esta, Itachi por dentro se dio un tope en el rostro contra la puerta, elevo sus manos y toco aquella superficie.-**Un sello...-** Expuso con suavidad**.- Ese maldito.-** Murmuro, se giro y descubrió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza aquella amenaza le estaba haciendo preocupar, era posible que Madara hiciera lo prometido, no debía acercarse a Sasuke pero entonces pensó**.-****_"El Amateratsu, lo protegerá."_**\- Pero algo por dentro le decía que eso no sería suficiente entonces fue cuando intento abrir los ojos con lentitud sus parpados intentaban moverse, cuando por fin logro abrirlos un poco descubrió que todo era borroso y oscuro la vista le ardía y peor aún un hilo rojo comenzó a colarse de estos todo lo que apenas podía ver se torno rojo**.-****_"Es muy pronto"_****.-**Pensó a la vez que sentía dolor en sus orbes y como su respiración se agitaba estaba inquieto y con ganas de salir de ahí y advertir o ayudar a su hermano de sea lo que sea que estuviera a punto de planear ese loco, pero entonces la tos le ataco, cada vez que se agitaba su enfermedad lo atacaba no había bebido las drogas que mantenían controlado aquel padecer, tosió otro par de veces y se hinco en el piso sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca el tiempo se le estaba acabando**.-****_"Por qué no deje que me matara, por que obedecía a los planes de este enfermo..."_****-**Se dijo a si mismo pero entonces un escalofrío le rodeo por completo al imaginar a su hermano siendo tomado por Madara, dio un fuerte puñetazo en el piso y entonces se calmó se puso de pie, y se concentro en un nuevo poder, creyó que con el solo hecho de haberle implantado el Amateratsu y parte de su poder ocular a su hermano él podría saber o si quiera ver lo que hacía Sasuke aunque no hubo resultado.- **Aún su Shakra es débil**.- Susurro con suavidad y con voz lastimada.- **Sasuke...-** Nombro para sentarse despacio contra la pared y ser engullido por la oscuridad ya que la vela se extinguía.

=(********)=

Habían pasado más de tres semanas ese día se detuvieron por provisiones en la aldea que les llevaría a los límites de la Niebla, Suigetsu no había aparecido en tres semanas y Juugo estaba inquieto por ello y por notar como su líder había pasado de curar su heridas y a estar más animado y con ganas de seguir y apresurarse y luego pasar a estar agotado y en varias ocasiones verlo muy apático sumado a eso que en las noches no pegaba un ojo y que se había negado rotundamente a comer o probar cualquier alimento, solo bebía agua y caminaba sin parar o saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles siguiendo a Karin quien había encontrado el rastro de Itachi pero por momentos se desaparecía y otros se incrementaba, era como un llamado extraño de su Shakra.

Caminaban por el centro del mercado, con sus capas pues el tiempo aún era helado y amenazado por lluvias, Sasuke iba al frente y no tenía buen aspecto, traía un rostro demacrado pero aún deseoso por las jóvenes de aquella aldea, Karin por otro punto le observaba con curiosidad y con suma piedad quería saber que andaba mal en él, pero la última vez que intento verificar sus fuentes de Shakra Sasuke amenazo con asesinarla o imponerle una ilusión que la dejaría loca o media muerta. Se detuvieron a comprar medicamentos y algunas provisiones Karin y Juugo se detuvieron en un puesto de alimentos Sasuke por otro punto se sometía a una tienda de armas ninjas, se le había acabado el Nailon para sus trampas, no debía estar escaso de armas si es que iba a enfrentar a Madara y a los mismísimos Akatsukis o en su mejor idea a Itachi al cual recordó empuñando un Kunai y fue entonces cuando siguió escogiendo armas, así que procuro obtener lo más efectivo y liviano posible, las introducía en sus bolsos que colgaban de su pantalón justo cubiertos por aquel extraño manto que siempre llevaba alrededor de la cintura con ironía se sintió cómodo por ese peculiar objeto en su cintura pues lo necesitaría para disimular su estado si es que Suigetsu no llegaba a tiempo. Cancelaba el monto y fue cuando el azabache descubrió que el dinero se estaba escanciando con prisa y quizás se escasearía con más prisa en unos meses más.

**-¡Sasuke-kun!-** gritaba la chica acercándose ante este el cual ya había pasado la puerta de mantas de la tienda, la joven de gafas fue visto con ojos serios y un entrecejo fruncido.- **¡Mira encontré Oniguiris, quieres probarlos a ti te agradaban mucho!**\- La mano de el Uchiha fue rápida golpeo la de la chica la cual sin remedió dejo caer las bolas de arroz al piso, el Uchiha por otro extremo dio la espalda diciendo.

**-Solo consigue frutas y agua, nos vamos.-** Siguió su camino mientras que Juugo y Karin recogían aquel alimento el cual necesitaban.

**-Pague mucho dinero por ellos, es un malvado.-**

**-Algo le pasa.-** Expuso Juugo muy serio.

**-Si... también me he fijado...-** Agrego la chica.- **Ven hay que ir por las frutas.-**

-**Está bien.-** Ambos se perdieron entre la multitud mientras que su líder caminaba al lugar más desolado y tranquilo del mercado, no quería aceptarlo pero deseaba a morir comer una bola de arroz bien preparada o un lugar en donde caer dormido, pero la idea y el recuerdo que Madara había dicho y que su hermano había asegurado lo turbo, no pudo más se sostuvo de una pared, trago con fuerza pues algo no estaba bien aquellas ganas de vomitar se formaron de nuevo en su organismo y boca, sintió revolverse lo poco que había bebido en la mañana antes de partir y entonces no aguanto más, llego a un pequeño callejón en donde se libero.

Finalizado aquel horrible episodio cerró los ojos respiraba con agotamiento y sudo un poco ante lo ocurrido, llevo una mano a la pared y golpeo esta misma.- **Maldición, me pongo peor.**\- Se alejo de aquel lugar con la sola idea de no querer volver a vomitar, era horrible limpio su boca con el revés de su mano trago grueso y tomo aire con fuerza para tranquilizar y apaciguar el mal sabor de boca. Se fue a sentar en un tronco de árbol y se paso la mano en la frente, su cuerpo estaba muy extraño, sentía calor, sentía nauseas y para aumentar sus malestares el cansancio era tremendo**_.-"No puedo seguir así... Suigetsu en donde jodidas te metiste, solo espero que encuentres a Kabuto."_****-**Pensó casi rogando.

Llego el momento de irse de esa aldea, ahora conseguirían un lugar en donde pasar la noche y que mejor lugar que en una cueva ya que no contaban con dinero suficiente como para pagar estadía en un mesón o habitación de algún hotel o peor rentar una casa, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar con fuerza ya entrada la noche Karin y Juugo hacían de los oniguiris una buena cena, habían dejado la ración de Suigetsu y de Sasuke.

-**Sasuke-kun estoy segura que el idiota de Suigetsu viene hoy a la noche.-**

**-Aja...-** Exclamo sin ponerle atención, se mantenía en un extremo de la cueva sentado con las piernas estiradas.

**-¿Sasuke -kun?-** Cuestionó la chica pasando su mano al frente de su rostro algo tenía bastante preocupado al Uchiha y esta lo había notado en su rostro, dirigió sus ojos a lo que el azabache estaba mirando y entonces tomo aquella manzana para dársela.- **Tome no ha comido desde que salimos en la mañana.-**

-**No quiero nada**.- Refuto mal humorado y ante el rostro de preocupación de aquella mujer se detuvo a iniciar un ataque improperio contra la única persona que velaba por su salud.- **¿A qué distancia esta Suigetsu? ¿Viene con alguien?-**

**-Si se refiere a Kabuto, es claro que si.-**

**-Excelente.-** Espeto abriendo la boca y dando un enorme bostezo.

**-De... debería descansar Sasuke-kun.- **Aconsejo la mujer.- **_"Si se duerme podré examinar sus fuentes de Shakra"_**.- pensó para sí la de cabellos Fucsia.

-**No necesito dormir, estoy aburrido eso es todo**.- Rezongó Sasuke con un entrecejo fruncido.- **Deja de molestarme, y déjame solo.-** La mujer se alejo Sasuke actuaba peor que antes, ahora estaba gruñón todo el tiempo y no le gustaba que le preguntaran por nada o mucho menos que le ofrecieran algo de comer, cuando antes él no hacía escándalo por que la mujer del grupo le preparara algo para alimentarse.

Las horas transcurrieron y a eso de las 12 de la medía noche Suigetsu llegaba a aquel lugar.- **Hola, oigan ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad?**\- Adentro el lugar estaba negro el de cabellos celestes caminaba tanteando todo a su alrededor para no caer con alguna roca hasta que se topo o más bien choco con alguien**.-¿Are?-**

**-¿En donde esta?-** Se escucho la voz grave de el Uchiha.

**-¡He Sasuke! Viniste a recibirme que cool.-** Expreso feliz el peli celeste.

-**Déjate de estupideces, ¿En donde esta Kabuto?**\- Sasuke empujo a su aliado observando y analizando a todo lugar.

-**Afue...-** No completo lo que diría cuando aquel era empujado a un lado y en este trayecto tropezarse con Juugo en el suelo. -**Auch, ¡Oye!-**

Salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar su pecho latía enfurecido estaba muy seguro que se sujeto sabía algo de aquel sello y no iba a esperar más para deshacerse de aquel finalmente cuando salió de la cueva noto un bulto negro afuera, era apenas bañado por la luna que hacia su presencia reapareciendo de entre las nubes, Sasuke admiro la escena más maquiavélica en el peli plata traía una capa negra y solo parte de su rostro se podía ver, se acerco a él con paso seguro el de gafas mostraba un rostro burlesco el azabache lo sujeto del brazo para arrastrarlo prácticamente bosque adentro.-**Vaya, ¿así me recibes?-**

**-Cállate imbécil.-** Expreso con molestia el Uchiha.

-**Al parecer algo le ocurre al gran Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Cómo está Orochimaru-sama?-** Cuestiono con aquella sarna en sus palabras y esos ojos que le observaban de manera enfurecida.

-**Esa sabandija ya no está en mi cuerpo.-** Respondo llegando al final del camino que habían emprendido bosque adentro.

**-¿Nani?-** Kabuto se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke**.-¿Cómo que ya no está en tú cuerpo?**\- Sasuke bajo el cuello de la camisa blanca y entonces mostro que en aquel lugar estaba limpio de aquel sello maldito de Oroshimaru, Kabuto abrió enorme su único ojo visible y entonces fue cuando grito enfadado**.-¡¿Qué LE HICISTE A OROCHIAMRU -SAMA?!-**

-**El que va a hacer preguntas aquí soy yo**.- Respondió cabreado Sasuke sujetando uno de los brazos de Kabuto.

**-Cuidado Sasuke, yo también poseo poderes y técnicas que no te he mostrado.**\- Advirtió Kabuto sacando de la enorme manga su mano para sujetar con fuerza al Uchiha.

-**Perro faldero, no me interesa matarte en este momento**.- Bramo, pero entonces su pose seria y su cuerpo se tambalearon por entero, el Uchiha soltó la mano que aprisionaba a Kabuto y se la llevo una mano a la cabeza estaba tan débil y mareado que fue fácil detectarlo para Kabuto.

-**Al parecer no te has cuidado y estas débil, ¿O es acaso un Jutsu?**\- Kabuto afilo su mirada**.- O es que... el sello de fertilidad fue activado.**\- Sasuke abrió de golpe los ojos sujeto a Kabuto de la capa y le estrello la espalda contra un árbol.

**-¡Dime lo que sabes rata inmunda**!- En ese momento la capucha de Kabuto se deslizo dejando ver el lado de su rostro que no se apreciaba, Sasuke le soltó con prisa y se alejo dando dos pasos hacia atrás sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Kabuto por otro lado se cubrió ese extremo del rostro y dijo con suavidad.

-**Ya, lo viste...-** acomodo sus gafas y entonces agrego.- **Una parte de Orochimaru sigue dormida en mi.**

La mirada más sorprendida y temblorosa se dejo notar por parte del azabache; sin embargo, su odio y furia regresaron para gritar al platinado.- **¡Me das asco!-**

**-¡No tanto! como tú me das a mí, ¿No eres tú el que esta embarazado?-** Corto los posibles insultos del menor.

Esa palabra podía hacerle hervir la sangre con prisa, las criaturas que llevaba en sus entrañas no podían nacer o mucho menos seguir en su cuerpo, apretó los puños y mostro entonces pequeños rayos salir de su mano derecha, se trataba del Shidori.

Kabuto esbozo una sonrisa y con calma susurro. -**Tranquilízate.**\- Su ojo visible al igual que el otro en forma que contaba con una iris alargada seña de las serpientes observaron al Uchiha al cual le dijeron con calma.- **¿Dime qué quieres saber?-**

-**Quiero que me digas todo y si puedes sacármelos, no estar en estado y mucho menos quiero tenerlos, me quitaras ese sello.-** Kabuto sonrió pero luego se puso serio al sentir el odio cargado de Sasuke.

Antes de siquiera ser testigo de su muerte Kabuto exclamo.- **No es tan sencillo como crees.-** El pelinegro trago grueso presto atención a los movimientos de aquel platinado quien agrego.-**Es un sello, muy poderoso el señor Orochimaru lo aprendió muy bien, no se puede quitar o mucho menos desactivar... con respecto a lo que me pides de acabar con él bebe es imposible, morirías en el intento.-**

**-¡Mientes!-**

-**Es la verdad, no tengo idea como fue que se logro esto, pero leí en los pergaminos que cuando el sello funciona y se fecundan la bolsa esta se aferra al cuerpo de la mujer.- **Se detuvo ante la mirada afilada y asesina de Sasuke.- **En tú caso ha creado un Útero... ¿Debiste sentir dolor cuando se activo el Sello?-** Sasuke afilo más sus ojos.- **Eso quiere decir que no hay paso a tras, ese sello está hecho para dar vida y protegerla como sea además la única alternativa que veo es rajarte y extirpar las bolsas con un bisturí aunque cabe la posibilidad que te desangres y mueras.-**La poca paciencia y razón de el Uchiha se estaban yendo.

**-No puede ser...-**

-**No entiendo cómo es que el señor Orochimaru te puso ese sello, creía que lo utilizaría en una mujer, para crear un cuerpo a su gusto.-**

Sasuke tragaba con fuerza y una vez más sujeto a Kabuto**.-¡Debe haber una solución!-**

**-Ya te la dije, pero morirías en el intento.-**

**-¡MIERDA!-** Vocifero dando la vuelta y dejando ir un severo golpe al tronco de un árbol.

**-No te queda otra alternativa, debes aceptar tú calentura.-** Kabuto reía con maldad y ante la zozobra de el joven cuestiono**.- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el padre?-** Sasuke silencio.- **No me digas que es ese rubio estúpido.**\- Sasuke entonces se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**

**-Si ese tal Naruto o quizás fue el Kasekage de la Arena.-** Murmuró.- **Recuerdo que tenía una obsesión contigo.-**

**-Cállate.-** Rugió.

**-¿Qué te pasa, no soportas la idea de que estas preñado?-** Rió mas.

**-¡Cállate maldita serpiente!-**Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió que todo se tornaba borroso y la fuerza ya no lo acompañó más, callo con golpe seco Kabuto se agacho, retiro algunos flecos de su rostro y entonces dijo suavemente.

**-Es una lástima me compadezco de esos inocentes.-** Paso su mano por la mejía de el Uchiha y entonces siseo con malicia**.- Si hay una solución, solo que no te la daré Sasuke-kun.-** Se puso de pie y le dejo ahí se alejo paso a paso entre los árboles.

=(********)=

amanecía era observado por los tres miembros de TACA los cuales hablaban entre ellos y discutían que algo debía haber hecho Kabuto para que este estuviera aturdido y desmayado en pleno bosque, por fin sus ojos se abrieron de a pocos.

**-¡Ya despertó!-**

**-¡Sasuke, que rayos te paso! ¿No me digas que ese debilucho y estúpido sujeto te hizo algo**?- Suigetsu hablaba con extrañeza y con saña.-**Si eso es cierto dejare de admirarte.- **

**-Déjalo tranquilo, idiota.-** Reclamo Karin con una enorme vena en la frente.

-¡**Bruja!-** grito el peli celeste, ambos se dedicaron discutir mientras que el Uchiha se ponía más pálido y desesperado, Juugo entonces hablo con suavidad.

**-¿Te sientes bien?-** Lo vio incorporarse llevarse una mano a la boca y levantarse con rapidez caminar con prisa hasta la entrada de aquella cueva y ahí agacharse para liberar arcadas horrendas de puro jugos gástricos, pues no había comido desde hace dias.

El clima se torno silencioso, los tres no entendían que sucedía miraban a un Sasuke muy pálido y nauseabundo estuvieron a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando un sonido seco y de explosión se escucho afuera de aquella cueva, el Uchiha quien estaba justo en la salida de esta elevo su mirada y entonces descubrió de quien se trataba.

-**Mal...Maldición.-** Dijo titubeante y respirando con dificultad notando a los atacantes.

**-¡¿Qué es eso?!-** Cuestionó Suigetsu ya al lado del Uchiha, Karin se acomodo las gafas y respondió.

**-Akatsuki.- **

**-El maldito de las bombas.-** Susurro Sasuke.-_"Así como me encuentro no podré hacerle más de un Shidori... Esto no va bien"_.-

**-¡Sempai, se lo dije están aquí adentro!-** Grito Tobi agitando sus brazos con emoción ante el descubrimiento de su objetivo.

**-¡Bien hecho Tobi! ¡Hum!-** Sasuke al escuchar la voz hiperactiva de aquel de la máscara abrió enorme los ojos.

**-Madara.-** Susurro, llevo una mano a su bolsillo y entonces descubrió que sus aliados pretendían entrar a la lucha dándole a entender al Uchiha que no estaba solo.- **Lárguense.-** Ordeno apenas su voz se había hecho ronca por las anteriores arcadas.

**-¿He?-** Se preguntaron los tres observando impresionados al líder de su organización.

**-Váyanse escapen.-**

**-¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre Sasuke?!-**

**-Estos no son rivales para ustedes, yo me encargare de ellos**.- Suigetsu fue por su enorme espada y entonces dijo con orgullo y modestia.

**-¡No te quieras quedar tú solo con la emoción, Sasuke!**\- Afilo sus ojos y sonrió mostrando unos colmillos graciosos que salían de sus labios, el Uchiha esbozo una pequeña sonrisa aquellas palabras le hicieron salir de su momentáneo y extraño pánico, pronto sujeto su sable y entonces fue cuando salió de aquella cueva junto con Suigetsu, ambos observaron a sus rivales uno curiosamente extraño bajo una máscara y el otro con sed de venganza por la cicatriz ganada en aquella ocasión.

**-Volvemos a vernos, Sasuke.-** Mencionó Tobi muy serio siendo visto con impresión por Deidara el cual cuestionó.

**-¿Tobi?-**

-**Lo siento Sempai, tendré muchas cosas que explicarte, por ahora aléjate de la pelea.- **Ordeno dejando su pose de cómico completa a una seria grave y de intensidad gruesa.

**-¡No juegues! ¡Hum!-** Deidara intento acercarse para golpear a su compañero pero sintió el repentino Shakra que emanaba.- **¿Qué demonios?-**

-**Deidara, no te metas tú trabajo será ayudarme a cargar a este chico**.- El rubio trago con fuerza se pregunto

**– ****_" _****_¿Este es Tobi? Sus poderes son enormes… ¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?"-_**

**-¡Demasiada platica y cero acción! ¡Ahhhh!-** Grito Suigetsu lanzándose con un filoso golpe al de la máscara el cual aparto con facilidad y entonces se movilizo para dejar ir un cebero y asesino golpe al peli celeste justo en la espalda, estaba calculado le rompería la vertebra y lo mataría en un santiamén pero entonces, su puño se hundió en un enorme chorro de agua, Suigetsu de había alejado para posicionarse de nuevo al lado de Sasuke, se agacho posando su espada en su hombro se llevo un dedo a la nariz y siseo interesado.- Casi logra darme, ese sujeto es rápido.-

**-Suigetsu.-** Llamo Sasuke**.- Si algo sale mal, escapa con los demás yo los alcanzare en la ciudad poblada de la Niebla.-**

**-Je, si claro.-** Se puso de pie y entonces apretó el mango de su espada, pero sin saber cómo o que sucedió Suigetsu caía al piso, con los ojos blancos.

**-¿Sasuke, vas a venir conmigo, por las buenas o tendrá que ser por las malas**?- Cuestionó la voz grave de Madara mientras a su lado Deidara no dejaba de preguntarse quién era ese sujeto de la máscara este espero por lo menos unos segundos y entonces dijo.- **Eso quiere decir que por las malas.-** Dio unos pasos al frente y entonces se giro a ver al rubio**.- Prepara el ave Deidara-sempai nos iremos en un momento**.- Cuando se daba la vuelta un zarpazo con la espada se dirigía a su rostro Madara reacciono saco un Kunai y entonces sonrió bajo la máscara, tenía de frente a Sasuke el cual intento llamar su Shringan pero este no reaccionaba, Madara analizo su rostro y su ojo cayó en los del Uchiha un brillo intenso se reflejo por debajo un sonido como el de miles de pájaros se escucho, Madara bajo la mirada y descubrió el Shidori del Uchiha.-**Oh.-** Dijo un poco impresionado, pero sujeto entonces la muñeca de el Uchiha y lo lanzo hacia su derecha, Sasuke traspaso un árbol si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones de seguro hubiera caído bien, pero no tenía fuerzas, solo las ganas de enfrentarse.

Se puso de pie, llevo sus manos a las mangas de su camisa saco de ahí unos hilos de Nailon y entonces, jalo. Madara el cual con impresión noto como su cuerpo era apretado por esos hilos, por debajo de la máscara sonrió diciendo.- **Un juego de niños ¿He?-**

**-¡Katon! ¡Ryuka no Jutsu!-** Lleno sus pulmones de aire y entonces libero todo lo que sus pulmones habían recogido, las flamas se esparcieron por los hilos totalmente complacido dejo de soplar y en un segundo sintió acercarse desde su lado derecho una presencia, apenas pudo girar su rostro cuando Madara ya le dejaba ir un buen puñetazo en pleno rostro el Uchiha cayó de costado aquel golpe no había sido tan fuerte si se lo hubiese dado con todo su potencial era posible que abría traspasado la pared de piedra que tenía a un lado. Madara se acerco al azabache se agacho para ver su rostro semi-inconsciente le sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo elevo tras aquella mascara su ojos relucía como una gema poderosa el Uchiha respiraba con dificultad sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y su cuerpo no parecía responderle.

**-De nada sirvió.-** susurro el Uchiha mayor arrastrando al azabache de una vez al lugar en donde Deidara estaba con un pájaro de arcilla, a lo lejos Karin y Juugo recogían a Suigetsu estupefactos por cómo se llevaban al Uchiha solo pudieron abstenerse a la lucha con esos dos sujetos...

**End Notes:**

**Ok aquí viene lo negro para el Uchiha, si padecen del corazón o si no son muy buenas para soportar lo peor, por favor abandonad la zona roja (Es enserio) el que sigue va a estar muy fuerte por favor si no gustáis de torturas o de cositas desagradable sy morbosas no leáis, advierto también que abra un Itasasu (Lemon) aunque sera traumante jiji...**

**El siguiente se llamara.**

**El placer de mi tortura...**


	4. Chapter 4 El placer de mi tortura

**Hola!**

**Bien antes que nada quiero aclararles algo así que:**

**¡NOTA!**

**Se ruega a todo aquel que esté a punto de leer este capítulo que por favor, se abstenga a una de las escenas menos agradables en todo el sadomasoquismo (XD) además pedimos que no piensen que esta humilde escritora a probado esto, ¡Jamás! Solo lo he visto por movie y se ve interesante y morboso XD, por otro punto os ruego que si no te gusto no me insultes puesto que te advertí de ante mano bien aquí un concepto para las que no sepan que es un Enema pues esto es lo que veremos en este capítulo n_n**

**NOTA: Un enema o los enemas es el procedimiento de introducir líquidos en el recto.**

**_Dolor._**

**_By: _**

**_Aurora la maga_**

**_El placer de mi tortura..._**

La oscuridad era tan negra como la soledad, Itachi se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en un nuevo lugar, Madara le había llevado hace unas horas y estaba tratando de averiguar el lugar en donde se encontraba, paseaba por las cuatro paredes de aquel sitio en particular el cual era apenas iluminado por dos antorchas en dos de las paredes una sobre una puerta de madera y la otra en la pared contraria a esta, por fin el Uchiha se detuvo y dando la vuelta para quedar de frente a todo aquello expuso.

-No hay ventanas, solo una puerta y...- Ladeo su rostro para admirar a su frente una cama de pura madera dura y sin ninguna señal de sabana o objeto cómodo, trago con fuerza al deducir el por qué Madara le llevo a ese lugar, entre abrió un poco los ojos pero las luces de las antorchas le herían al máximo sumando a eso el humo que se encerró en la habitación y que enseguida comenzó a salir ya que unas pequeñas ventanas de unos 5 centímetros de ancho se abrieron en la parte más alta de las paredes, los sentidos de Itachi se agudizaron más y entonces escucho como la puerta se abría con un estruendoso sonido.-... se silenció y se irguió para intentar descubrir de quien era aquella presencia**.-¿Konan?-** Cuestionó.

La mujer no respondió se movilizo a aquella mesa de madera y sujeto unas cadenas con unos brazaletes, las movilizo hasta llegar a la pared del lado derecho de la puerta en esta, deposito aquellas cadenas en unos ganchos y entonces fue cuando se acerco a un confundido y "Ciego" Uchiha.- **Itachi, necesito que me des tus manos.- **Ordeno la chica de forma seria.

No opuso resistencia, al parecer Madara lo había considerado su enemigo y se divertiría con él o quizás solo deseaba mantenerlo cautivo para no oponerse en sus planes, sintió como los brazaletes le apretaban las muñecas en sus manos, Konan además de encadenarle las manos dejo un sello en las cadenas el Shakra recorría estas y no permitiría dejar libre al capturado Uchiha, pasará lo que pasará.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Itachi ya no percibió nada más, Konan le había dejado ir un feroz golpe justo en la parte baja y trasera de su cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente por entero...

=(********)=

Unas horas después despertaba aturdido y adolorido, abrió sus ojos buscando saber en donde se encontraba y lo que descubrió no le agrado para nada, se hallaba tendido sobre algo duro y áspero, sus manos estaban bien sujetas por encima de su cabeza jalo con fuerza para soltarse y fue entonces cuando descubrió que su cuerpo estaba desnudo y sus piernas estaban amarradas a unos alicates de madera.

**-¿Qué...?-** Susurro con un claro mareo en todo su ser, elevo su cabeza y miro a sus piernas bien abiertas y aferradas a esos alicates que las mantenían abiertas a todo lo que debían aquellas articulaciones, entonces su rostro se torno colérico inicio a moverse convulsivamente para lograr quitarse los amarres pero fue imposible, se calmo por unos instantes para tratar de recuperar la lucidez y examinar el lugar mejor desde donde estaba y cuando estuvo al tanto de su situación escucho una respiración que no le correspondía a él, levanto de nuevo su cabeza y notó que a un costado en una pared Itachi se mantenía de pie.-**Itachi...-** Susurro y pronto bramo**.-¡Maldito!-** El aludido detuvo sus movimientos y quiso abrir los ojos pues aquella voz la reconoció enseguida.

**-¿Sasuke?-** Cuestionó con impresión.

**-¡Mal nacido, enfermo! ¡¿Por qué me tienes de esta forma?!-** Itachi entonces se sobresalto con prisa y siguiendo los sonidos en la voz de Sasuke intento acercarse, pero las cadenas en sus manos no le permitieron moverse más de unos centímetros**.-¡Respóndeme!**\- grito moviéndose**.-¡Suéltame, estúpido!-** Continuó gritando el menor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió muy lentamente tanto Itachi como Sasuke detuvieron cada movimiento, el azabache descubrió al de mascara entrar siendo seguido por un sujeto más del akatsuki su cabello naranja y su rostro rodeado de pircing además del protector que representaba a su aldea. -**Vaya...-** Resonó la voz en la puerta de la entrada, Sasuke giro su rostro Itachi también así lo hizo tratando de abrir sus ojos, pero el dolor fue tremendo aún no podía curar.- **El reencuentro de los hermanitos, ¿No es hermosos?-** Cuestionó a Pein quien a su lado no cambió su expresión.- **Bien déjenme con los dos Uchiha, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer... Inicien la destrucción de Konoha y den inicio a la cuarta guerra ninja.- **Pein asintió sujeto ambas manijas de las puertas y las cerro, mientras que Sasuke no entendía que hacía ahí, pero algo era seguro no sería nada bueno.- **Entonces... Ya se vuelven a ver, ¿No te emociona Itachi?-**

**-Madara... ¿Qué vas a hacer?-** Itachi intervino en la enferma emoción del mayor.

-**Solo algo interesante, además te dije que por tú desobediencia le costaría caro a tú querido Ototo**.- El mayor de los Uchiha se estremeció inicio a moverse con desquicio y vocifero por primera vez descolocado de su serena forma de ser.

**-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-**

**-No le pasará nada.-** Dijo con cierta despreocupación.- **Apenas está en las primeras semanas, puedo jugar con él.**\- Sonrió bajo aquella mascara.-**Hasta y creo que lo va a disfrutar ya veras, ¿verdad Sasuke?-** A este punto el de la máscara ya estaba al lado del menor de los Uchiha y con su mano acariciaba el pecho descubierto del azabache el cual enfado de golpe.

**-¡No me toques! ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de enzima asquerosa rata vieja!-**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja me agradan tus gritos de cólera!-** Mofo sonriendo nuevamente tras la máscara**.-¿No te das cuenta?**\- El mayor se saco el guante y masajeo una de las tetillas del moreno**.- Estas amarradito e indispuesto para insultar, ahora relájate que te voy a torturar.-** Que confesión más enferma, eso tenía que ser un sueño eso no podía estar pasando, ¿desde cuándo entro a este mundo lleno de horror el Uchiha? Sasuke con los ojos llenos de odio observo los movimientos del de la máscara el cual salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, Sasuke busco aprovechar ese momento intento invocar algunos Jutsus pero no se consumaban, Itachi también trataba de soltarse cuando entonces escucho de su hermano.

-**Itachi, ¿Qué jodidas pasa aquí?-**

-..- El mayor arrugo sus cejas en tremenda impotencia**.- Sasuke... debes resistir**.-

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-Esas ataduras tienen un sello no puedes soltarte por más que lo desees.-** Explico removiendo sus cadenas y tragando grueso.

**-¡¿Pero?! ¡Qué demonios me va a hacer!-**

-**No te hará nada, juro por mi vida que yo seré el que recibirá el castigo**.- El menor se estremeció aquellas palabras tan severas y graves de su hermano lo hicieron sentirse preocupado, Itachi nunca había demostrado tan valiosas palabras para su persona, eso quería decir que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir sus ojos se llenaron de zozobra pero no podía mostrarse débil ante Madara tenía que ser fuerte.

Ante la presencia extraña de Itachi, Sasuke recordó lo de la ultima vez y fue entonces cuando inicio la discusión.-**Estas mintiendo, tú estás con él.**\- Bramo agitándose más**.- Cuando me suelte juro que los mataré a ambos.-** Gritó más con la voz grave y asida llena de total odio. No pudo soltarse solo notó como Madara regresaba con un ciento de cosas en sus manos, un balde negro que parecía lleno de un líquido de extraño color, unos tubitos delgados de goma y en estos se encontraba una cánula. Madara se acerco al menor de los Uchiha depósito las cosas a un costado en aquella "Cama" y sacándose los guantes de nuevo dijo.

-**Eres bastante tonto y arisco, niño... cometiste un gravísimo error al querer investigar cómo sacarte a mis queridos nietos.-** Regaño para sujetar el rostro del Uchiha y entonces presionar su mandíbula y hacerle abrir la boca en donde sometió dos de sus dedos, Sasuke los sintió en su boca y estuvo a punto de morderlos cuando Madara sujeto su lengua y la jaloneo al tiempo que decía**.- Te vas a portar bien, no me andes con mierdas y por lo que más quieras no se te ocurra soltar nada o lo que te hare será peor.-** Advirtió haciendo que el Uchiha se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, pronto soltó su lengua y dejo que el azabache reclamara y dijera.

**-¡Suéltame maldito, vas a ver cuando me suelte!-**

**-Itachi.-** Llamo el mayor preparando y conectando el tubito en la bolsa que traía junto con los tubos.- **Dile a tú querido Ototo que se calle, ya que si no lo hace le pondré una mordaza y será peor.-**

**-¡Cabrón!-** Grito Sasuke**.-¡Eres una momia enferma, maldito hijo...-**

**-¡SASUKE!-** Grito Itachi con severidad.- **No sigas.-** Espeto con una voz muy afligida.- **Madara, por favor, te lo pido déjalo en paz no le hagas daño.-**

**-¿Qué rayos, acaso quieren que les ponga una mordaza a los dos?- **Cuestionó molesto el mayor dejando caer balde junto con la bolsa la cual ya estaba a medio llenar, Itachi silenció, sintió como Madara caminaba con pasos fuertes y se acercaba a él, lo sujeto de la coleta y le jalo para levantar su rostro**.- Mira, abre un poco los ojos y ve como esta tú hermano si no te callas no me aguantare y seré capaz de matarlos a ambos.**\- Itachi abrió un poco los ojos a costa de su dolor y de sus adoloridos ojos pudo ver borrosamente como se encontraba Sasuke.- **Ves, Itachi, tengo a mi merced a tú hermano**.- Lamió la máscara el mayor por dentro**.- Pero no te preocupes, lo disfrutara.-**

-**No...-** Cerró los ojos con dos lágrimas rojas cayendo de sus ojos, Madara se aparto del Uchiha y entonces llego a los pies de la cama en donde sujeto y acaricio las piernas abiertas de Sasuke.

**-Bueno niño comencemos.-** Expuso causando que a Sasuke le atacara un escalofrío tremendo, pronto notó como el de la máscara sujetaba el balde y lo colocaba a un costado de su cuerpo, sujeto la bolsa que había llenado y la colgó en un gancho que pendía del techo, tomo un tubo y se encamino por el costado izquierdo del menor acariciando con la puntita de aquel tubo, llego por fin al cuello de este y lo llevo a la boca del azabache, el cual cerro sus labios con fuerza.- **Abre la boca**.- Ordenó.

**-¡Púdrete!-** Negó pero Madara se la abrió con fuerza.

-**Ya lo habíamos hablado, si vuelves a decir una mierda más te ira peor ¿Entendiste?-** Sasuke notó como aquel tubo tenía una extraña protuberancia redonda y de este salía un líquido que reconoció enseguida, lo probó y escupió el líquido con el tubo a la vez y entonces grito**.-¡Es...!-**

-**Si... Parece que Sasuke sabe de estos elixires, es Té de amapolas un agradable y suculento afrodisiaco...-** Madara jalo el tubo y lo hizo pasar por todo el pecho del Uchiha hasta que llego al miembro de este, en donde roció todo con unas escasas gotas que caían de la punta de aquel extraño tubito.

**-¿Qué harás?-** Cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido el menor al tiempo que tragaba grueso.

Madara aparto aquel tubo de los bajos de Sasuke y se movilizo a las cercanías del rostro de Sasuke en donde se agacho y le observo con su ojo visible.-**No quieres comer, no quieres tener a mis amados nietos y tú hermano me traicionó al darte un poder y quedar ciego, así que... tendré que darte una lección, además podrás hacerte la idea de cómo te veras de aquí a unos meses.-** Madara regreso a los pies de aquella extraña "cama" llevo la punta de aquel tubo y froto la protuberancia redonda en los bajos del Uchiha para luego llevarla a su ano, en donde remojo este lugar y dibujo una sonrisa bajo la máscara diciendo.- **Afloja, porque te la voy a mater.-** Sasuke no intento hacer nada pero si sintió como aquel tubo y la pequeña parte redonda entraban a su interior.

-**Estas... Loco.-** Susurro cortante, un extraño suceso inicio cuando aquel objeto estuvo dentro de su recto, un líquido caliente goteaba en su interior, El Uchiha apretó sus ojos y cuestionó**.-¿Qué, me haces?-**

-**Ah, tan solo quiero hacerte un enema...-** Sujeto la cánula y entonces dijo observando con su ojo al menor.- **Te lo advierto no lo sueltes o será peor.-**

**-¿De qué hablas? Haggg.-** Madara había quitado el seguro que dejaba correr con fuerza el agua en el interior de Sasuke, el cual comenzó a llenarse de aquel líquido, poco a poco sentía como sus intestinos se llenaban de aquel extraño suero, abrió sus ojos de golpe y entonces percibió como aquel extraño líquido hacía estragos en su cuerpo, cada correntada de agua que corría desde su orificio acariciaba sin compasión su próstata**.- Agg, ahh.-** Gimió tratando de mover sus piernas y sus manos pero estaba severamente amarrado.- **NO... para... ya...-** Pidió con voz grave y un poco desconcertada.

**-¡Ohhh, mira como te hinchas!-** Chillo apartándose y colocándose al costado de el Uchiha el cual entreabrió sus ojos y observo a su vientre en el cual se elevaba con prisa una protuberancia se elevaba el líquido corría haciendo que su abdomen tomara una forma redondeada por completo, Sasuke apretó sus ojos nuevamente era extraño y sumamente doloroso, pero aquel líquido comenzó a causarle desquiciados jadeos y una excitación extraña**.- Detenlo, ahgg**.-

**-No... Aún falta un litro.-**

-**YA, ahhhhg.-** Aferro sus manos a los amarres y jadeo, se constato de que su estomago estaba completamente lleno e hinchado por aquel líquido**.- Ah...a... no, por favor para, due...dule**.- Gimió con un rostro lleno de palidez, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y fue entonces cuando Madara saltaba a su lado y acercaba su máscara al rostro de el Uchiha.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**

**-Por favor... No sigas... Me duele.-**

**-Oh no, esto apenas y es un tercio de lo que tú estomago crecerá.-** Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios.- **Vamos Sasuke, no me mientas se siente bien verdad... ese líquido caliente recorrer tu recto y todas tus cavidades y te sientes tan excitado por ese hecho.-** Sasuke jadeo entreabrió su boca y apretó sus manos para arrugar sus cejas el maldito elixir comenzó a actuar de nuevo, una excitación lo invadió de pies a cabeza**.-¿te gusta verdad?-**

**-Mmahh.-** Jadeo respirando con acelerado ritmo, se constato que su miembro palpitaba y con su glande acariciaba su propio hinchado vientre el cual dejo de inflamarse al instante en que el agua se acabo.

**-¡VAYA!-** Expreso emocionado Madara, se acerco a Itachi y dijo impresionado.-**¡SASUKE ES UN TRAGON SE A SUCCIONADO TRES LITROS DEL ELIXIR!** Grito a un Itachi que se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y agacho su rostro había observado por unos momentos aquel extraño suceso y no deseaba ver más, Madara se movilizo al Uchiha menor y sujetando los amarres de sus piernas decía.- **Te voy a soltar, pero con una condición, no hagas nada estúpido ja, ja, ja no querrás descargarlo todo frente a nosotros, ¿O si?**\- Sasuke mostraba un rostro colérico pero contrastado con dolor y placer era un sin fín de emociones, Madara finalizo de soltarle, menos su manos las cuales permanecían atadas entre sí.

El menor se giro de costado y llevo sus manos a su hinchado abdomen, levanto su rostro y cuestionó suave**.- ¿E… el... Baño, en donde...?-**

**-¿El baño? JA., JA, JA no Sasuke, todavía no, primero quiero ver lo que tú hermano te hizo en la sagrada sala de reuniones de los Uchiha**.- sujeto de un brazo al Uchiha el cual al intentar sentarse un poco de líquido salió de su orificio.

**-Ahggs.-**

**-¡NO LO SUELTES TE DIJE!-** Sasuke se quedo congelado apretó sus labios y sostuvo su aliento al tiempo que cerraba sus piernas y trataba de apretar su ano.

-**Eso aprieta el culo si no quieres que se salga todo.-** Lo puso de pie y el azabache y apenas y se movía, cuando ya estuvieron al frente de Itachi lo arrojo de rodillas al piso frente a Itachi el cual estaba igual de rodillas, Madara se agacho tras de Sasuke y dijo mientras acariciaba el oído del Uchiha con su máscara.-**Itachi... tú hermanito quiere que le hagas suyo de nuevo, ¿No es así Sauske-kun?-** Las mejías del cuestionado se llenaron de rojo y el aire por fin se coló a sus pulmones, ladeo su rostro y espeto con voz rota.

**-Yo... Por favor, déjame ir al... Ahhhg.- **Apretó sus labios sentía que de un momento a otro todo se le saldría de su interior unas enormes ganas de pujar le invadieron.

-**Ni se te ocurra, primero dejaremos que tú Aniki se derrame dentro de ti y luego te dejare ir... si es que llegas.-** Sonrió en esto último**.- Itachi ven dame tú mano.-** El aludido no se movió.- **¡Vamos!**\- Removió con lentitud su mano y entonces Madara la dirigió al inflamado vientre y abdomen de Sasuke.- **Mira, ¿Lo sientes? ¿No es hermosos?**\- Itachi aparto su mano.

**-Por favor, déjalo ya.-** Profirió Itachi apretando el puño de la mano que había tocado a Sasuke.

**-No...-**Bramo serio Madara jalando del cabello a Sasuke y en este acto sacarle un buen gemido.- **Quiero verlos ya que tú no me permitiste la ultima vez**.- Bramo**.-¡Date prisa! o seguiremos llenándolo a ver cuánto se puede dilatar**.- Itachi no movía un dedo**.-Sasuke...-** Susurro al oído del Uchiha menor.- **Dile a Itachi cuanto deseas tenerlo adentro.-**

Abrumado por aquella droga en su interior Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y dijo con suavidad.- **Onegai... Aniki... Ahhmmm, Oenag...**\- Se apartó de Madara y sujeto el rostro de Itachi para besar a su hermano, el cual alzo sus cejas en impresión, Sasuke se encargaba de arrebatarle la gabardina apresuradamente, tenía que darse prisa o se derramaría todo el líquido no podía apretar más tenía que apurarse levanto la gabardina y bajo los pantalones de Itachi, el cual detuvo los movimientos en las manos temblorosas de su hermano y le pidió que se diera la vuelta y se colocara a cuatro, Sasuke así lo hizo, pero se aferro al piso cuando se agacho, pues su trasero quedo alzado y al aire, entonces descubrió como un pequeño borbotón se chorreo de su entrada.-**I...Itachi, date prisa**.- Rogo, con voz ahogada. Entonces fue cuestión de segundos cuando percibió las manos de su hermano sujetar sus caderas y rozar su hinchado miembro a sus nalgas las cuales rogaron porque algo GRUESO y duro lo perforara y así pasó Itachi enterró su lívido, trayendo consigo varios chorritos de líquido que remojaron las piernas de Sasuke el cual gimió agudamente ante la penetración, ya con Itachi dentro aparto una mano del piso y se la llevo a su estomago el cual era abatido por el agua y los movimientos de su hermanado. -**Ahhh.-** Respiro hondo no pudo creer lo bien que se sentía todo aquello, pues su esfínter permanecía apretado para contener aquel líquido e inconscientemente gracias a esto Itachi rozaba en su próstata a cada envestida.- **MMmmm sigue, sigue ahhg.-** dejo caer su rostro en el piso atacado por un estremecimiento y un deseo incontenible de pujar, contrastado con lo contraído de sus músculos al percibir pronto el orgasmo, cosa que ocurrió pronto.

-**Ahhg, Sasuke ahg.-** Itachi se vino inconteniblemente en su interior, Sasuke elevo su rostro del piso y grito con fuerza un grito lleno de placer mezclado con un extraño e incomodo sentir en su organismo, Itachi fue apartado por Madara el cual admiro como el Uchiha menor trataba de apretar su ano notando como pequeñas gotas blancas se colaban de este Sasuke apretó mas tratando de sostener lo que traía por dentro.

**-¡SUELTALO!-**

**-No...-** Grito eyaculando con locura el menor.

**-¡Vamos!-** Dijo para acercarse al costado del azabache y posando una mano en el abdomen apretó su estomago.

**-¡No ahhg!-** No pudo más sintió como todo en su interior se desprendía y como aquella extraña liberación de líquidos se sintió tan exquisitamente y morbosamente placentera, tanto así que un segundo orgasmo lo envolvió.- **Ahh, ah, ahhhh.-** Jadeo al constatarse que era el ultimo chorro que su recto expedía.

**-¡Orgasmo, tuviste dos orgasmos múltiples!-** Dijo sorprendido el Madara notando como Sasuke temblaba y comenzaba a llorar lleno de vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido se había dejado caer en el piso y en este lloraba con rabia y desesperación.

Pasado unos segundos lo sujeto ya vacío de su interior y con ya el abdomen plano, las piernas de el moreno no respondían.- **Vamos ven conmigo, te llevare a la que será tú habitación**.- Jalo también a Itachi y enseguida salieron de aquel lugar, Sasuke vio cerrarse las puertas de aquel sótano, sitió horrible que guardaría su primera noche de morbo con Madara y su hermano... Madara los dirigió hasta llegar a una habitación que contenía una cama en el piso y un pequeño lugar en donde se contenía cada comida además de que en el centro se encontraba un pequeño orificio en donde un fuego calentaba la habitación, deposito a Sasuke en la cama y le entrego sus nuevas ropas una Yukata de color azul con bordes blancos además un jabón para que se bañara en el pequeño cuarto de baño, libero a Itachi de las cadenas y entonces dijo antes de irse**.- No se les ocurra salir de aquí, todo está sellado no podrían pasar sin una contraseña... disfruta tú estancia mocoso y por favor cuídalo mucho Itachi.**\- Se aparto del lugar y cerró la puerta la cual se desapareció enseguida.

En la pequeña habitación no se hablo nada, solo se escucho el tronar de unos troncos en la pequeña fogata, Itachi trato de encontrar a su hermano en su sumergida oscuridad pero no lograba percibirlo quizás se había desvanecido y desmayado por lo antes ocurrido o quizás había abandonado todo deseo de vivir**.-¿Sasuke?-** Cuestionó preocupado y en cuanto hizo esto percibió unos brazos que le sujetaban con fuerza, aquellos brazos al igual que todo su cuerpo temblaban**.-¿Sasuke?-** No dijo nada solo se dejaron caer en el piso en donde Itachi entendió que su pequeño hermano estaba aterrado, elevo su mano y acaricio sus cabellos un poco.

Sasuke por otro punto lloraba pero lleno de rabia, se sentía tan sucio, totalmente enojado con sí mismo por caer en esos juegos y por haber abrazado a su hermano al cual deseo asesinar en ese momento, pero no lo hizo así, no quería sentirse solo y fue entonces cuando comprendió que su hermano al igual que él era un instrumento más para Madara...

End Notes:

**Bueno en lo personal me... ¡Encanto! Generalmente nunca vemos a Sasuke sufrir y no es que me agrade hacerlo pero je, je, je he buscado a morir fics como estos y no hay muchos u.u o a veces nada siempre el verdugo es Sasu-chan, pero en este caso fue él el afectado ^o^... ¡PERDÓN! Si ofendí a alguien u.u no fue mi intención y buee!**

**Ya pueden dejar sus coment, pueden criticar y asquearse no hay problema en todo caso gracias por leer y dejen coment queremos saber mi lado macabro y yo que les pareció bien adiós! ****Nos vemos en el siguiente el cual será...**


	5. Chapter 5 Camino a un oscuro mundo ninja

_**Dolor.**_

_**By:**_

_**Aurora la maga.**_

_**5: El inicio de un oscuro mundo ninja.**_

Habían transcurrido cuatro semanas y la batalla aun era severa en Konoha, se habían encontrado con las más sanguinarias luchas que podían imaginarse los de la hoja, era increíble como los escasos miembros de la Luna Roja podían hacer caos y matar a miles de Shinobis, entre estos se encontraba la desaparecida Hinata, el maestro de Shikamaru Azuma entre varios. La hermosa ciudad de Konoha que antes se adornaba con felices rostros y los edificios imponentes al igual que la piedra de los Kages; ahora estaba envuelta en fuego, escombros y cenizas.

Madara se encontraba en la parte más alta de aquella ciudad en ruinas su contrincante yacía en el piso de una manera muy desagradable, Tsunade había utilizado todo su shakra y los rastros de su verdadera edad por fin se notaban, la rubia parecía descansar de las varias heridas observaba a su enemigo a quien azotaba el viento y removía su capa negra con nubes rojas.

**-¿Por qué?-** Cuestiono la anciana dando sus últimos respiros.- **¿Quién eres tú?-**

El de la máscara ladeo su rostro y con voz grave y siniestra respondió.- **Soy alguien que solo quiere venganza… y un futuro mejor para su clan.-**

**-¿Pa-para tu clan?-**

-**Si… mi clan va a resurgir y viviremos libres por fin sin que nadie nos diga que hacer o mucho menos que nos exilien a estar encerrados en una villa.-** Madara elevo su puño en donde yacía una bandana de Konoha.-**La peor era de los ninjas a comenzado, solo quedan el 8 y el 9 colas para completar mi masacre…**\- Se preparaba para irse cuando la vieja Tsunade susurro.

**-Todavía… no me has dicho quien eres.-**

-**Te lo diré y que lo sepa todo el mundo ninja, mi nombre es MADARA UCHIHA**.- Se desapareció de inmediato, Tsunade tragaba con calma sus últimos ánimos se iban de su cuerpo pero entonces a su alrededor el equipo médico la mismísima Sakura llegaron a socorrerla.

=(********)=

Mientras el caos y las muertes dominaban al mundo ninja la vida se había hecho oscura para un joven Uchiha quien se encontraba recostado en el piso de aquella habitación en esta compartió todo un mes con su hermano desde aquel bochorno que ocurrió el primer día de su llegada a aquel lugar Sasuke no había dicho una sola palabra a Itachi. Este se las arreglo para cuidar de el aunque este no aceptara a bien sus buenas intenciones, esa ocasión el mayor llegaba al lado del joven al cual ofrecía un tazón de comida al tiempo que decía.

**-Sasuke… debes alimentarte**.- Susurro con los ojos cerrados y una preocupación en su rostro, como todo el tiempo el menor no objetaba nada alejaba la comida de su frente tratando de ser fuerte y orgulloso pero entonces su aniki le llamaba al juicio.- **Debes hacerlo, o si no Madara…**\- No era una amenaza era más bien una advertencia de forma dolorosa.

El menor arrojo aquel plato con rabia yendo a parar al otro extremo de la habitación luego de aquello grito.- **Al carajo, no voy a ser parte de este juego**.- Se puso de pie lanzo una mirada funesta a la puerta y en la cual intento un jutsu que lo que más hizo fue ponerlo fatigado y cansado Itachi aun en su pose cabizbaja le susurro.

**-No podrás traspasar ese sello, es poderoso.- **

Sasuke golpeo la puerta dejando una marca la cual se borro al instante, se giro de golpe y entonces grito enfurecido.**-¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?- **Se acerco de prisa al mayor y lo elevo con un fuerte jalón, los ojos del menor le observaban furiosos, Itachi solo logro girar su rostro y asiendo caso omiso a los gritos de su hermano reacciono.- **Cada vez te desconozco mas Itachi.-** Le soltó , dirigiendo su mirada hacia las posibles salidas que podían existir pero todas ya las había revisado ninguna que no fuera el piso era viable se agacho para poder retirar una de las tablas viejas de aquella casa pero no logro hacer más que lastimar sus dedos se quejo por un buen rato hasta enterarse que el shakra también estaba en el piso.- **¡Esto no puede ser!-** Grito lleno de molestia se silencio un poco al notar que por fin se escuchaba ruido en los pasillos y ante aquello se apuro a llegar a la puerta en donde golpe con furia al tiempo que gritaba.- **ABRE LA PUERTA, VEN ACA MALDITO, ¿NO TE ATREVES A ENFRENTARTE A MI?-** Grito de nuevo y enseguida sintió un jalón provenirle de un costado, Itachi lo había apartado de la puerta y enseguida este le susurraba.

**-Sasuke, guarda silencio.-**

**-Pero de que maldita mierda me estás hablando Itachi, ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a ese senil?-**

-**No, no es a él al que le temo es a lo que te pase a ti, si te pones así de insolente.-** El menor alejo a su hermano dándole un empujón que dejo a Itachi al filo del cuadro que contenía la fogata.- **Ya tuve demasiado de esto, esta vez lo enfrentare y lo derrotare juro por mi maldita vida que su cabeza será mi trofeo.-**

**-Sasuke, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, él es Madara Uchiha, es demasiado poderoso como para vencerse de una sola vez.-** El mayor hablaba de manera grave y severa**.- Debes aguantar hasta que mis ojos estén sanos.-**

**-¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!-**

**-Sasuke, ese sujeto a absorbido a los Bijus todos están dentro de una dimensión en su ojo**.- El menor se impacto.- **Aunque logres siquiera lastimarlo es capaz de acabarte de una vez no importando si se lleva a cabo su plan o no.**\- El menor tragaba grueso.- **Te pido que te calmes hasta que mis ojos sanen… por lo menos, mientras yo lucho con el tu podrás escapar.-**

**-¿Escapar?-** Se pregunto confuso**.-¿Me crees un cobarde?-**

**-Sas…-**

**-No soy un maldito cobarde, yo mismo le daré una buena golpiza a ese enfermo.-** Su ánimos estaban al máximo sintió por fin todo su cuerpo hervir de rabia pero enseguida un escalofrió proveniente de su más profundo ser le hizo caer de rodillas y agacharse para sujetar su estomago y vomitar sin poder contenerlo, Itachi se acerco con prisa, se agacho para otorgar un manto al tiempo que decía.

**-No dudo que con toda tu fuerza y valor puedas acabar con él, pero… en tu estado solo puedes limitarte a esperar.-**

**-Ahgs.-** Gemía con los ojos apretados y con las cejas juntas en asco.

-**El día de tu victoria será cuando nazcan tus bebes, ahí podrás utilizar el Amateratsu, mientras tanto procura sobrevivir.-** Aquellas palabras le fueron dichas de una forma tan cruel e insana que enfado pero sus palabras se acortaron al instante en que una vez más el estómago se le revolvía y liberaba todo en el piso.

=(********)=

En la sala principal los del Akatsuki… Ellos festejaban su triunfo Pein observaba de manera expectante a su grupo y ante aquello decidió dar la noticia que Madara le había ordenado dar, se puso de pie y ante los ojos atentos de los seis ya por fin reunidos exclamo.

**-Nuestro triunfo se debe a la venganza que yace en nuestros corazón, el rencor con el que odiábamos a nuestra nación nos hizo llegar hasta aquí, pero todo esto no se hubiera fraguado sin las enormes y prefectas ideas de nuestro verdadero líder.-** Los presentes dirigieron una mirada confusa al peli naranja.- **Hemos sufrido bajas y una traición, pero ahora les presento al verdadero mentor de esta organización**...- Pein agudizo sus ojos para finalizar diciendo, con voz tremendamente grave y profunda.- **Uchiha Madara.-** Tras la oscuridad de aquella sala se presento Tobi quien caminaba con lentitud y se presentaba sin la gabardina mostrando únicamente su máscara, ante la mirada atónita de todos los ahí presentes enseguida se presento.

-**Deben estar un poco desconcertados.-** Exclamo de manera grave y seria.- **Pero yo no lo estoy… han cumplido al pie de la letra mis órdenes y hemos capturado a 7 bijus con éxito, en este momento Kisame, va en busca de el Biju de 8 colas cuando lo encuentre deberán estar listos para atacar, pues si encontramos al de las 8 nos enfrentaremos al más terrible de todos el Kyuubi.**\- Se silencio al instante en que llego al centro de aquella sala, era observado por todos en especial por Deidara quien atenuaba su único ojo visible y el cual cuestionaba.

**-¿Qué ha sucedido con Itachi-dana? Hum**.- El de la máscara se silencio un poco y entonces respondió.

**-Él es el segundo traidor de nuestro organización, luego de la traición de Orochimaru.-** El sobre salto en Hidan y Deidara se percibió**.-¡Pero! No os preocupéis el aun sigue con vida y en esta región, no muy lejos de aquí…**\- Expreso con saña.- **He de darles una felicitación inmensa por la conquista de una nueva era y la destrucción de Konoha.- **Expreso emitiendo una voz vibrante y grave por aquella mascara**.- Lamento anunciar a la única mujer de nuestro grupo que no podrá formar parte de nuestra celebración.-** Konan asintió se puso de pie y cuestiono.

**-¿Qué desea que haga, Madara-sama?-**

-**Trae a nuestro obsequio especial y no te preocupes por vestirlo para la ocasión no lo necesitara.-** La peli azulada se movilizo con calma perdiéndose por los pasillos y enseguida un inquieto Kakuzo cuestiono.

**-¿Entonces tú eres nuestro líder?-**

-**Él siempre ha sido su líder, yo solo era un mensajero de sus ordenes.-** Refuto Pein con tranquilidad pero con un entrecejo fruncido.

-**No, se pongan nerviosos, pienso compartir toda mi dicha de ser jefe de tan exitosa organización, ahora bien… con respecto al regalo no se abstengan en disfrutarlo.-** El de la máscara se encamino al pasillo mientras en la sala Deidara cuestionaba.

**-¿Qué significa esto?-**

-**Significa que deberás obedecer sus órdenes sean las que sea Deidara-kun**.- Respondió Pein.

-**Pues que, Dios nos de la gloria de la que parece padecer.-** Expreso Hidan.

-**Yo lo que quiero saber, es de que se trata el regalo.-** Dijeron en conjunto ambas personalidades de Zetsu, esperaron con calma hasta que por fin se escucho una cadena ser arrastrada por el pasillo y la voz cabreada de Madara el cual gritaba.

-**Tú no aprendes, ¿He muchacho? Te doy la oportunidad de vivir encerrado tranquilamente con tu hermano, pero al parecer te gusta sufrir.-** Sasuke era llevado a empujones mientras Madara le vociferaba.- **Vas a ser amable con mis hombres ellos necesitan vida conyugal después de todo, además no queremos lastimar a la bella Konan.-** La mencionada no cambio su expresión con calma logro llevar a Sasuke a la entrada de la sala en donde este callo de rodillas al piso, traía puesta una yukata Azul oscuro con bordes negros, sus manos estaban amarradas a su frente por las muñecas, en su boca se presentaba una mordaza y en sus pies unas cadenas, pronto Madara se agacho al frente de Sasuke para soltar la cinta de su yukata, la deslizo por su cintura y soltándola dejo a evidencia el cuerpo masculino y joven del Uchiha, a sus escasos dos meses no mostraba señal de su estado; sin embargo, Madara hablo sádico**.-Mis amables y apreciados subordinados, esta es la mejor paga que tengo para ustedes…-** El grupo se mantuvo expectante.- **Este es el joven Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi y la perra que cumplirá todos sus caprichos sean cuales sean**.-

**-Se volvió loco.-** Grito Hidan de manera eufórica.

-**Ya cállate santurrón, no todos los días ves esto tan apetecible. Solo mira esa piel, es tan delicada y pálida.- **Murmuro Kakuzo de manera perversa, Pein enseguida hizo una reverencia ante el presente de su amado líder el cual indico.

-**Pein, no te avergüences puedes hacer lo que te plazca con él, se los dejo, nada mas no lo rompan.- **Ordeno yendo a su puesto y acomodándose en el sillón mientras Konan serbia un poco de Sake y animaba diciendo.

**-Me da muchísima envidia.-**

**-No te preocupes, Konan tu regalo está preparado pero aun no puedo dártelo.-**

**-¿Y podría saber qué es? Mi señor.-** Cuestiono con esos ojos atrayentes a un Madara que esbozaba una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

**-Supe que no puedes tener bebes, así que prepare para ti dos regalos que no podrás evitar quererlos y críalos a tu muy estilo, Konan.-**

**-Madara-sama**.- Susurro la mujer con un extraño ademan en su rostro.

-**Bueno estoy esperando, comiencen ya, quiero verlo, quiero que me demuestren que les encanto el regalo.-** Sasuke miraba a todos en especial a Deidara el cual parecía tener un odio personal con ese sujeto, el menor arrugo su rostro en enfado y poniéndose de pie fue corriendo para atacar a Madara pero no conto que en el camino Pein le sujetaría de una pierna haciéndole caer de costado y girándole en el acto, Sasuke agito el agarre con fuerza, intento golpear al peli naranja con su cadena pero una de sus piernas fue sujetada por Kakuzo, mientras que las manos que estaban a punto de golpear al de las cicatrices fueron sujetadas por Hidan quien observaba con lascivo al moreno.

Sasuke se vio entonces atrapado, trago con fuerza y solo pudo percibir que unos tentáculos comenzaban a subir por sus piernas, Zetsu tenía una forma extraña de atrapar Sasuke se sobresalto al darse cuenta que aquel tentáculo atrapaba su hombría y la aprisionaba con severidad, mientras que Pein arrancaba las cadenas de los pies del menor, Hidan por otro punto liberaba las ataduras de sus manos para sujetar sus muñecas y paso seguido aprisionarlas con fuerza para con prisa comenzar a lamer y jugar con los pectorales y pezones del Uchiha el que ante esto gimió con fuerza y desgarro.

Madara observaba todo con morbo, ya en su entrepierna se descubría la erección causada por aquella estrepitosa escena, noto que Setzu ya masajeaba el miembro y embadurnada con un material viscoso la entrada del menor, Pein por otro parte acariciaba sus piernas y las flagelaba para ver como la sangre roja de Sasuke corría por su pantorrilla, Hidan por otro extremo, lameteaba con esmero su cuello y dejaba marcas que lo succionaban al máximo, todos estaban sobre Sasuke, a excepción de uno, Deidara permanecía alejado y expectante ante aquello y entonces el líder del grupo cuestiono.-** ¿Qué sucede Deidara-sempai, no te agrada el muchacho?-** El rubio arrugo sus cejas en completa furia, claro que agradaba de ver sufrir al ser que le dejo aquel tajo en su hermosos rostro y es que lo que hacía era controlar las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, pero entonces ladeando sur ostro y admirando al líder de forma serena exclamo.

-**Solo espero que tenga una garganta profunda, hum.-** Se levantó abrió su gabardina para mostrar su cuerpo tras aquel pantalón y esa camisa en mallas de ninja, se agacho al tiempo que abría su cierre y liberaba su pene mostrándolo húmedo, grueso y erguido, Sasuke quien apenas y podía respirar por todo aquello, logro percibir aquel miembro frente a su rostro enseguida aparto su rostro pero dos manos sujetaron los costados de su cabeza y las bocas en estas manos desprendieron la mordaza para dejar salir un jadeo y un reclamo del Uchiha.

-**Malditos, miseragggg,-** No logro terminar su improperio de insultos cuando aquel miembro se penetraba sin compasión en todo lo largo de su boca, Sasuke sintió aquello llegar hasta el tope e inicio de su garganta, cerró los ojos y arrugo el entrecejo completamente asqueado y con unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-Chúpala, hazla tuya, que no quede más sabor en tu boca que la de mi verga maldito.- Deidara hacia mover la cabeza de el Uchiha de modo que este engullía una y otra vez, ante aquel acto Madara salto de su asiento y se emocionó.

-**Eso, eso, hagan gemir a esa puta.-** Aplaudió completamente enloquecido.

El preludio continuo, Hidan ya estaba sujetando la mano del menor y la llevaba a su miembro y al cual ordeno.- **Masajéala con fuerza.-** Sasuke aparto la mano y posándola en la pelvis de Deidara se lo quiso quitar de encima apartando por un momento aquel miembro de su boca al tiempo que tomo aire y grito.

**-Basta, ags, cof cof.-**

**-No, Sasuke, no hasta que aprendas a hacerme caso y ser obediente y a que aceptes que estás perdido y que no te queda más que aceptar tu camino.-** Deidara empujo de nuevo en la boca del menor al tiempo que gemía diciendo.

-**Hummg, ahg, ohg si lámelo engúllelo por completo, ahhh, ¡ME VENGO!-** Deidara dio otras envestidas más en la boca del Uchiha y entonces escucho de Madara.

-**Déjalo ir adentro, tal vez así quiera comer**.- El rubio empujo una vez mas y sosteniendo su miembro en la boca del menor se dejo venir con enormes estocadas orgásmicas, Sasuke cerro con fuerza los ojos no pudo contener mas dejo salir sus lagrimas y sintió sus boca llena de aquel semen, escucho como Madara ordenaba que lo tragara y que si no lo hacia su castigo iba a ser peor, con dificultad lo trago, Deidara se alejo de el Uchiha el cual caía al piso completamente necesitado de aire, Hidan por otro lado se alistaba, dejaba en paz la mano del menor y se dirigía a colocarse entre las piernas.

**-Me toca me toca a mi quiero follar ese culo.-**

-**Háganlo, no dejen de darle placer.-** Ordeno el de la mascara notando como Hidan envestía de un zarpazo al Uchiha, Sasuke grito con gravedad, sintió que le ardió y dolió un mundo, tembló ante el enorme miembro que se encajaba en su entrada y su cuerpo tembló violento y tenso a la vez, descubrió que aquel miembro le rellenaba por entero y justo cuando Hidan comenzó a moverse, su locura comenzó, descubrió que cada envestida le daba placer un placer desenfrenado que logro suprimir conteniendo su aliento y jadeos. Pein se movilizo a su boca, coloco su miembro y con sorpresa noto como el Uchiha abría enteramente su boca para darle cabida a su miembro.

**-Vaya miren nada mas creo que le gusta.-**

-_"Resiste, resiste, cuando sea tu hora podrás matarlos a todos por ahora debo resistir, ahhhg, I…tachi, hermano cerrare los ojos y tratare de fingir que eres tú."_-

Los asquerosos tentáculos de Zetsu se habían aferrado a su pene el cual masajeaba y lo hacía gemir con aquel miembro en su boca mientras en sus nalgas se escuchaba el chocar de ese cuerpo que le estaba poseyendo.

Hidan cerró con fuerza los ojos y murmuro.- **Uhggg, es tan estrecho, no poder contenerlo.-**

-**Córrete dentro**.- Dijo Madara con una voz bastante ansiosa y sorprendida**.-TODOS CORRANSE DENTRO.-** Grito eufórico.

Mientras el Uchiha aparto su boca de aquel miembro y soltó un enorme jadeo y gemido.

**-¡ARGGHHH, AHHH!-** Había liberado su orgasmo al mismo tiempo justo entre los tentáculos del verdoso akatsuki.

**-¡ES MI TURNO!-** Grito Kakuzo, posándose entre las piernas, Deidara masajeaba su miembro de manera continua quería hacerle de nuevo, al igual que todos ellos quería partirle el culo a ese Uchiha, con prisa el amante del dinero se corrió dentro del Uchiha. Pronto llego el momento de que Pein se liberara en su boca y así lo hizo, ahora el rubio llegaba a las piernas de nuevo y escuchaba del Madara.

**-Senpai, ¡Parece que te ha gustado mucho mi regalo!-**

-**Se lo tiene ganado**.- Grito, metiendo su grueso pene de un zarpazo, deslizándose y rompiendo todo a su paso, pues estaba apretado por el anterior orgasmo, Sasuke grito con enorme voz desgarrada, pero de nuevo su boca era rellenada con uno de los tentáculos del sujeto verde y blanco, quien no podía más que decir.

**-Es tan tibio su interior, Deidara-san espero no te moleste que me una a tu penetración**.- Dijo llevando dos de sus tentáculos para intentar entrar al mismo tiempo que el miembro del de la roca.

**-¡HUMMG**!- Sasuke chillo en cuanto sintió la otra intromisión agrando sus ojos y sus pupilas temblaron al sentir como su ano se ensanchaba de manera increíble.

**-¡MIRA!-** Grito Madara.- **Así se hará tu ano al nacer mis criaturas**.- Susurro en su oído dejando a un Uchiha casi inconsciente…

La orgia continuo hasta las terribles 2 de la madrugada, no había más que poder romper en el pobre Uchiha quien yacía en el piso, cubierto de semen y de sus propias lagrimas, Madara se puso de pie acerco al menor y agachándose sujeto sus cabellos para elevar su cabeza y decir con severidad.

-**De tu comportamiento depende el que esto no se vuelva a repetir jamás.-** Le jaloneo de nuevo causando dolor en Sasuke el cual solo pudo levantar una mano temblorosa y sujetar la enguantada del Madara.- **No vuelvas a levantarme la palabra, no insistas en querer enfrentarte a mí y con esto espero que te comportes como lo que ahora eres, una perra embarazada.-** Le libero dejando caer su rostro en el piso se puso de pie y le dejo solo en aquel lugar.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse mas, presionó su tráquea con un enorme nudo en su garganta, se hizo ovillo en el piso y soltó enormes llantos, como deseo regresar a la villa con Naruto y los demás, nunca debió haberse separado de ellos o si quiera pensar en vengarse… pues ahora quien correría a su ayuda nadie, ¡NADIE SABRIA EL DOLOR DE SASUKE UVHIHA! escucho unos pasos acelerados acercarse y se asusto se incorporo y arrastrándose hacia atrás con pánico grito.- ¡**No por favor! ya no mas, ya, ya**.- Elevo sus brazos y cubrió para poder protegerse de cualquier acto que el que se acercaba diera, pero entonces escucho la voz suave y grave de su hermano decir.

**-Soy yo Itachi, cálmate, no pasa nada**.- Bajo los brazos que estaban en forma de cruz y con ojos temblorosos pudo ver la cálida imagen de su hermano mayor quien mostraba un rostro afligido y en el cual sus ojos no podían abrirse, se arrojo a sus brazos y se aferro a su cuerpo.

-**Itachi…-** Susurro en llantos desgarrados que le cortaban por completo la respiración.- **Ayúdame, por favor no dejes que me hagan más daño no lo permitas, por favor Itachi, ahg, hag.- **Su respiración se acortaba el pánico y la desesperación lo rodeo por entero, el mayor aferro sus manos y enseguida le tomo lo llevo en sus brazos hasta en donde estaba la habitación; luego de una limpieza le ayudo a llegar a la cama en donde le arropo y cuando apenas pudo abrir un poco sus ojos descubrió que su hermano le observaba con terror este exclamo.

-**Juro por la memoria de mi madre que nadie más te causara dolor, ni humillación.-** Se alejó con lentitud y yendo a un extremo de la habitación se mostró en una pose seria y tremendamente enfadada, arrugo el entrecejo con rabia y dejo caer un puñetazo en el piso, para pronto iniciar una serie de jutsus en sus manos, lo hacia una y otra vez una y otra vez hasta que por fin obtuvo un resultado, descubrió que había una falla en el sello que Madara había colocado alrededor de la habitación y con esto se la pensó.-"_No puedo irme y dejarlo solo, debo quedarme más tiempo con él aquí, Madara puede matarlo, maldición me siento tan inútil…"-_ Agacho el rostro lleno de impotencia solo le quedaba aguardar mas para poder salir de ese lugar.

=(********)=

Una semana más transcurrió con prisa, Sasuke quien aun se recuperaba era cuidado por su hermano, quien en ese momento daba de comer a su hermano y el cual trataba de animarle un poco, había tenido muchos años sin él y quizás la primera opción sería hacerle recordar su vida en Konoha.

-**Kakashi siempre fue un gran maestro.-** Susurraba el menor recibiendo en sus labios un poco de arroz que tragaba con dificultad.

**-Si lo es, si hubiese tenido su enseñanza quizás no estuviera hoy aquí.-** Sasuke se sobresalto se incorporo ya un poco mas repuesto y ambos aprovechando la soledad de la enorme casona cuestiono.

**-¿Itachi, dime que ocurrió, porque mataste al clan**?- Los ojos de el menor se habían transformado en serios.

Itachi aparto el tazón, suspiro hondamente y enseguida exclamo.- **Fue una misión, los del consejo de Konoha me ordenaron espiar al Clan, ellos estaban seguros que los Uchiha tenían un plan de invasión y de rebelión.-**

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**

**-Sasuke, todo lo que sabes de los Uchiha no es verdad, la única verdad esta distorsionada, yo quise alejarte de esa terrible situación… quería protegerte aunque me indicaron asesinarlos a todos.-** El menor trago grueso, la situación fue tremenda ante aquello que decía su hermano, su cuerpo inicio a temblar pues su mente solo pensaba en la terrible carga que sufrió Itachi al recibir esa orden de los mas superiores.

**-¿Por qué, pro que ordenaron hacer eso?-**

**-El Clan quería soberanía, su orgullo se transformo en deseos que los llevaron a la muerte, creyeron que por ser los únicos capaces de controlar los poderes inmensos de un Bijuu podían ser los dioses del mundo Ninja, pero eso no era así, los clanes deben vivir en hermandad y deben luchar por sus intereses particulares, por su cultura sus enseñanzas y por llevar con calma la tarea que como clan tienen…-**Sasuke agachaba su rostro.- **Pero todo aquello no lo entendió, ni mi padre o mucho menos mamá.-** Itachi se detuvo en este punto.- **Sasuke, yo a estas alturas debería estar muerto, pero no puedo hacerlo… no sin antes dejarte bien claro que tú tienes la única oportunidad de cambiar extinción de los Uchiha y enseñarles el camino de la verdad y del bien.-** Itachi sintió como la mano de Sasuke se posaba en su mejía al tiempo que este decía.

**-Y pensar que te odie todos estos años por nada.-**

**-No dejes de odiarme jamás.-** susurro sujetando su mano al tiempo que proseguía.- **Porque si lo haces te olvidaras de mí y mi existencia no tendría ningún sentido.- **Sasuke trago grueso, dejo salir una lagrima noto como su hermano se apartaba de su lado e iba al rincón en donde como en todas las ocasiones anteriores practicaba ese Jutsu, Sasuke agacho su rostro y pensó un poco.

-_"Ese, es el maldito que asesino a mi clan, ese es Itachi Uchiha el bastardo que me violo y ese es el bastardo que arriesgo su apreciada vista para salvarme…"-_Sus orbes movilizaron hacia abajo y entonces corrigió.-_"No… para salvarnos… "-_ Apuño una mano en su sabana movilizo su mano hacia su vientre y acaricio un poco y con calma.

Unas horas habían transcurrido y el mayor seguía en aquel lugar sin moverse solo le importaba perfeccionar aquel Jutsu, con calma Sasuke se había movilizado hasta a su lado y con impresión escucho**.-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Quería saber que hacías.-** Respondió interesado y de mala gana.

**-Trato de perfeccionar un Jutsu.-**

**-¿Y para qué?-**

-**Para salir de aquí.-** El menor se sobresalto diciendo.

**-Déjame ayudarte**.- Itachi ladeo su rostro y suspirando dejo a un lado su practica entonces expreso de manera seria.

**-No podrás, se requiere demasiado Shakra y los bebes están acaparando todas tus energías.-** Sasuke enfado.

**-Por momentos así odio este estado.-** Refuto con molestia dando un manotazo en el piso.- **Me siento inútil, débil y estúpido, estoy completamente fuera de sí, si tu no me hubieses echo esto yo…-**

**-Tú me hubieses asesinado.-** Corto Itachi de manera grave y seria.-** No los culpes, ellos no tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido, no cometas el error que nuestro padre cometió.-** Sasuke se puso serio y ante lo dicho pro Sasuke reclamo.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

-**Nada.-**respondió Itachi tratando de ocultar la verdad de lo que había soltado, Sasuke lo observo con enojo y entonces reclamo molesto.

**-Entonces era cierto, papá nunca me amo.-**

**-No digas eso.-**

**-No Itachi, acéptalo en verdad él nunca me amo.-** Itachi dejo de hacer sus Jutsus y trayendo a su mente varios recuerdos de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre suspiro hondamente escucho como Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua y se removía de nuevo a su lugar; pero a su paso se agachaba para tomar un poco mas de alimentos y comía con calma y serenidad hasta que…

-**Vaya al fin lo entendiste, ¿Verdad?-** Madara se postraba en la entrada de aquella habitación, había abierto la puerta sin poder ser escuchado por ambos hermanos; Sasuke se estremeció no lo había visto en una semana y ante la sorpresiva presencia de el de la máscara no tuvo más opción que ir al lado de Itachi y refugiarse tras de el**.- JA, JA, JA no puedo creerlo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha huye de mi como un ratón asustado.**\- Mofo al tiempo que entraba y caminaba hacia ambos Uchiha enseguida dijo.- **Vamos ponte de pie tenemos que salir.-**

-**Itachi.-** Susurro el menor a su hermano al cual sujeto del brazo y con temblores apretó su agarre, el aludido jamás había sentido tan aterrado a su hermano, entonces dedujo que lo que su hermano temía era por la vida suya y la de sus hijos pues**.- No permitas que los lastimes por favor.-**

**-Levántate imbécil te estoy hablando.-** Se acerco para agacharse y tratar de sujetar al menor pero una mano se atravesó sujetando la muñeca del de la máscara el cual con voz grave exclamo.

**-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podría ir con Sasuke esta vez?-**

**-Jah, me da igual.-** Ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron los pasos de Madara quien en su paso observaba de reojo al menor, Sasuke admiraba por primera vez los jardines de aquella casa, se removía tras de su hermano con aquella Yukata ahora en un color blanco se detuvieron justo en la entrada de la sala y entonces el Uchiha menor se sobresalto a verificar quien estaba sentado en el centro de la sala, Itachi enseguida camino para sentarse a un costado y Sasuke a su lado se acomodo, ante el silencio el primero en hablar fue el hombre quien traía una capucha.

**-Así que aquí le oculta**.- Dijo de manera serena.- **Me cuesta trabajo entender ¿por qué me mando a llamar…? ¿Madara?- **

**-Pues te llame porque no quiero que mis sesiones de lujuria con este infeliz hayan herido a mis nietos.- **Madara deslizo su mano para señalar a Sasuke el cual fue visto por el de la capa.- **Y sabiendo que tú fuiste aprendiz de Orochimaru es bien sabido que debes examinarle… Kabuto.-**

El mencionado saco su lengua para saborear con esta sus labios estaba muy emocionado de ser el primero en incursionar en el interior de un Uchiha embarazado.

**-Sera un verdadero placer servirle de ayuda.-** Expuso con voz grave y suave, se puso en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la cercanía de ambos susurro.- **Sasuke-kun, necesito que vengas conmigo.-**

**-Nada de eso.-** Susurro Madara adelantándose a las palabras de Itachi quien impediría el que se llevara a su hermano.- **Si vas a revisarlo hazlo frente a mí en mi presencia.-**

**-¿Es muy desconfiado, no es verdad?-**

**-No sabes cuánto.-** Susurró el hombre con la máscara, pues él sabía que anqué el menor de esos dos no tuviera ningún aliado había un grupito de idiotas que le estaban buscando sin parar, a lo que con calma Kabuto se movió hacia el Uchiha y sujeto su brazo para susurrarle con calma.

**-Ya escuchaste SASUKE-KUN.-**

Sasuke estaba confuso, Kabuto nunca le llamo de esa forma era imposible que le llamara así, ante aquello pudo notar entre los lentes y la capa del escamoso sujeto de la aldea del sonido como este tenía los ojos de un color distinto, pronto pensó_.-"¿Karin?"-_

**¡REVISALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-**

**-Si…-** Itachi fue testigo de aquello, aunque él no conocía bien a Kabuto ya le había escuchado hablar antes y su voz tenía algo raro, enseguida Itachi decidió distraer a Madara.

**-Escuche que por fin te vengaste de la aldea.-**

**-No me molestes Itachi.-** Gruño Madara.

Kabuto se movilizaba despacio retirando las vestimentas del Uchiha, para posar sus manos sobre el pecho y pasar por todos lados estos, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba siendo únicamente por el Uchiha quien susurro.

**-No, hagas nada estúpido.-** Entonces el Kabuto falso continuo revisando.

-Karin dentro de ese Jutsu de copia, podía abrir enorme los ojos y gritar_.-"!DIOS ESTOY TOCANDO SU CUERPO desnudo Sasuke-kun kyahhhh!"-_ Pero guardo la cordura y entonces susurro.

**-Sus puntos vitales y shakra están bien, puedo admirar cortes y ciertas áreas afectadas, no ha sufrido daño, alguno y la bolsa…-** Murmuraba llegando a su vientre y agrandar sus ojos notando el flujo de aquellos shakras que consumían su energía.-**La bolsa y los productos están bien.-**

**-Perfecto.-** Susurro el de la máscara, poniéndose en pie y jaloneando al falso Kabuto a quien susurro**.-¿Qué más?-**

**-No quiero ser molesto, Madara-sama, pero… este chico si de algún modo te interesa sus criaturas y su bien estar, debes mandar a buscarle vitaminas y hacerle que gane peso.-**

**-¿Vitaminas?-**

**-Hai…-**

**-Jum.-** Madara no se la quería creer, Sasuke tragaba grueso, lo que menos deseaba era que la única escapatoria de aquella pesadilla fuera sorprendida.-**Perfecto…-** Dijo empujándole y gritándole.- **Tu iras por ellas.-**

**-¿Yo?-** Cuestiono inquieto el de gafas y piel escamosa.-**¿Le parece que sería bien visto en las farmacias?-**

**-Te ayudare con eso.-** Susurro.- **¡DEIDARA!-** El mencionado llego a la habitación con calma y una cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Dime?-**

**-Quiero que lleves a Kabuto-san al pueblo más cercano y compren lo que tienen que comprar.-**

**-¿Te parezco niñero o acaso mandadero?-** Cuestiono molesto el rubio con cara de loco.

**-Senpai, no me hagas enfurecer, mira que no querrás que te estampe en la tierra o te haga otra cicatriz la cual nunca va a sanar.-**

**-Mierda.-** Dijo con rabia, para moverse**.- Date prisa, idiota.-**

Kabuto se fue movimiento despacio, no sin antes observar de reojo a Sasuke quien se cubría despacio con la yukata y quien era de nuevo encadenado y llevado a un pasillo… ahí iba su libertad.

**Bueno Buenoooooooooo por fin termine este capitulo jajajaj! Neeeee de ustedes depende lo que siga por que a mi no me convence, aquí pondré las pautas y las tomare muy bien en cuenta ¿Desean que Karin sea descubierta? O que siga el curso de la historia y mande un mensaje a Konoha con un S.O.S. del Uchiha avísenme bye!**


End file.
